Alpha and Omega What Should Have Happened
by Jace Alpha
Summary: This story takes place at Humphrey and Lilly's wedding. Things take a turn for the worst. Wanna know how? Read on to find out! Rated M for language and violence. Co-written by ShadyWolf313. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I am so sorry for the long wait to all my readers but I had to take some time to look at my story and find out ways to make it better, but I failed so I had a fellow author who hasn't seen the movie look over it and she gave me good advice and that advice is starting here in the remake of chapter one. I would like to give a special thanks to Eve Hawk for helping me reach a new perspective on my story. Wow and the award for longest author's note goes to LoboTheZetaWolf**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Alpha and Omega but I do own any ocs you may find in the story**

**P.S. IF you see * than look for it in the A/N because it means I have a question for you the readers about whether or not that is in character for said character.**

* * *

**Jasper Park Canada  
Humphrey's POV**

I was enjoying a nice quiet sleep, complete with a dream of my wedding day, when I was rudely awakened by a group of omega.

"WOLF PILE!" they shouted as they all jumped in the air and landed on me.

"Get off me guys," I laughed_._

"Get your butt outa my face," Salty said to the fat omega known as Mooch.

"What's with the wakeup call?" I asked, yawning and trying to get the taste of sleep out of my mouth.

"It's time for your wedding!" Mooch rolled his eyes at me, like he was saying 'How could you forget your own wedding day, numbskull?'

"OH SHIT! Thanks guys," I said as I took off running to the river to clean up and get ready for my big day.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Head Alpha's Den**

Two tan female wolves were brushing a pure white female wolf's fur with pine cones. Instead of sitting still like she was supposed to, the white wolf was shaking and almost bouncing off the walls, making it very difficult for the two tan wolves to brush her hair.

"Stop fidgeting, Lilly," the younger wolf said.

"Sorry Kate," Lilly replied. "I'm just nervous…what if he thinks I'm ugly!"

*"Don't worry sweetie. If he says you're ugly I will rip off his wolf-hound and shove it down his throat, and then I'll rip off his tail and beat him to death with it!" the other tan wolf said in a sincere voice.

Kate and Lilly just stared at her, wide eyed, and their jaws dropped.

"Lilly, sweetie, I brought you something," an old grey wolf said from the entrance of the den. At the sight of this old grey wolf Lilly bolted for the entrance to hug him.

"Daddy! I'm so glad you are here!" Lilly gushed.

"I am too, my dear… and I bring a gift from Humphrey," he said as he handed a purple lily to Kate. Kate immediately took the strands of fur that Lilly had kept blowing out of her face and pinned them up with the purple flower.

"Oh Lilly, don't you look extraordinary," the older tan wolf gushed as tears started to trickle from her eyes.

"Thanks momma," she replied as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Never thought I would be alive for both of my daughters weddings, thought a heart attack would have taken me like it did my father," her dad said.

"Calm down Winston or you _will_ give yourself a heart attack," Lilly's mom said.

"Thank you Eve," Winston said.

"Lilly, if you will please return to your sister so she can keep brushing you. We want to make you look as beautiful as an angel," Eve said.

"Thank you all for everything you are doing for me on my special day… Kate, you are the best sister a girl could ask for, Mom you are just… wow, there are no words to describe you. And Dad, thank you for conducting the ceremony," Lilly cried, tears overflowing from her beautiful purple eyes.

"Oh, come here," Eve sniffled, grabbing her two daughters and mate in a family hug.

"I better get going since you decided you wanted to be married on howling rock in front of the moon, after all,I do need to get cleaned up myself,and then walk the whole way to the top of the damn mountain," Winston grumbled as he started to leave.

"One second, deary," Eve said as she went after Winston. "You don't think… _he…_will show up, do you?"

"Hopefully not. I did banish him from the pack, but who knows… he may find some way in, so you'd better warn Humphrey of the tradition," Winston said.

"But of course," Eve said, and she took off in search of her daughter's future mate.

* * *

**Humphrey's POV**

I was just getting washed up in the lake, when my wolf-hound decided it couldn't wait. So I started to stroke myself,imagining Lilly's mouth working her erotic magic.

"Oh…Lilly that feels so good," I moaned_._

"Humphrey?"

"AHHH!" I jumped out of the water, startling the birds and causing them to fly off."Oh, it's only you Eve," I managed to breathe out.

"Of course it's me… who else were you expecting?" she asked, curious as to why her daughter's mate would be afraid of someone.

"No one. Thought I was alone. That's the point," I said climbing out of the water and bracing my feet, preparing to dry myself off in the only way a wolf can.

"DON'T YOU EVEN-" Eve started to say, but it was too late – she was soaked.

"Oops… sorry Eve," I said, slinking away from the ever scary Eve.

"I have something I must inform you of," Eve said. Her tone was cold, and it scared me even more.

"Wh-wh-what is it, Eve?" I asked .

"One of the pack laws allows for another male to challenge the soon-to-be mate of a female for the right to marry them," she said.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger but i wanted to leave my readers wanting more**

***- did I keep eve in character or did I go overboard please review and tell me how I did**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, and there are quite a few males wanting Lilly," Eve said.

"So what would I have to do if I was challenged?" I asked.

"You, my fun loving omega, would have to fight," she said.

"Again, WHAT!" I yelled.

"Yes," Eve said. Her voice was sad, and, could it be…no…could she be afraid? "You see, Jack was exiled because he kidnapped Lilly to try and show her how he felt, which of course wasn't what he was really trying to do. He was obsessed with her…. wouldn't let her go." She started to cry. "It took us a few weeks to find her because we never expected him to be the one to have kidnapped her."

"So what did he want with Lilly?" I asked. It scared me that someone who might have once wanted to hurt my soon-to-be mate could, potentially, show up and challenge _me _for the right to marry her.

"It's quite simple actually, all he really wanted was to be head alpha, but Winston and I knew from the moment we saw him that all he ever wanted was power, not to make the packs one, so we refused," she said.

"So if I marry Lilly…. then someday I'll be head alpha?" I asked, shocked. _How could I be head alpha? I have never hunted, or done anything serious in my life until now._

"Yes Humphrey, you will be head alpha," Eve said, sounding scared, nervous and sort of startled by the fact that one day the pack would be led by an omega.

"Do you love my daughter?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes I do, I…I love her more than life itself. If I was put all the way around the world I would fight to get back here, just to be with her," I said then muttered "knock on wood" as I knocked on a nearby tree-trunk.

"Humphrey, if someone asked me a few months ago if I would ever consider handing my daughter and possibly the pack off to an omega… I would have smacked them for even thinking it. But now… I am glad to call you my future son-in-law, " she said, smiling.

"Wow, thanks Eve," I said, completely taken aback by what she had just said. _Did she just call me her son-in-law?_ "It means a lot to hear you say that."

"Whelp, good luck Humphrey, and promise me one thing?" she asked.

"Anything, Eve," I said, worried that she was going to threaten me. Old habits die hard.

"Bring me some grandchildren," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"But Eve, I'm… I'm not ready to be a dad, I have no clue what I would do, you of all people know I grew up without a dad… and I only had my mom for a couple of weeks!" I cried.

"Humphrey, your mother was a close friend of mine. Sarah and I used to hang out all the time, and I _have_ met your dad, I think," she said.

"What? _You met my father_?" I exclaimed. _How could she keep this from me!_

"I said I _think_, and I will tell the story of who I think your dad is. When your mother arrived at our pack, she was a lone wolf who had run into an old friend of mine and Winston's," she said.

**Eve's memory**

**Puppy Eve POV**

"Mommy! Can I go play with Winny? Pwease?" I asked. _Please say yes_, I thought.

"Alright Eavlyn, go play with Winny," she laughed.

"Yay! Tank you, mommy!" I said as I took off running towards Winston's den.

"WINNY! GUESS WHO!"

"EAVY!" he said, happy to see me.

"Well, who do we got here?" I heard a voice say from the back of the den as a big grey wolf with black streaks walked towards us.

"M-m-m-m-my n-name's –E-Eavlyn," I said as I shrunk down behind Winny. W_ho is this wolf? I have never seen him here before,_ I thought.

"My name's Lobo, and I am Winny's puppysitter. Nice to meet you, Eavlyn," he said cordially.

"I was never scared." I lied. I heard him laughing. _Is he… Is he laughing at ME?_

"You are a funny one, Ms. Eavlyn. Say, by any chance, are you an omega?" he asked.

"Nope. I am going to alpha school," I said, standing proudly.

"Well then I guess I'm looking at the future pack leaders," he laughed.

I blushed at his comment, which only made him fall to the ground, grabbing his sides and laughing.

"It's not funny, so what if me and Winny did rule the pack?" I asked, aggravated that he was laughing at my blush.

"Then we would all be dead!" He busted out laughing again.

"Lobo, what have I said about insulting my son!" Winston Senior said.

"Sorry sir," he said sitting straight up.

"Just remember who you are talking to next time," Winston Senior said.

"Yes, sir," Lobo replied.

"Winston, why don't you and Eavlyn go and play while I talk to Lobo," Winston Senior said.

"Yes, father" Winny said as he and I left to go and play.

**Present time**

**Humphrey POV**

"So Lobo is my dad?" I asked

"I was still getting to who your father was, and maybe," Eve said annoyed at the fact that I had interrupted her. She left shortly thereafter, and I went for a little walk, trying to soak in the information she had given me.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself. Just then I heard a noise coming from the bushes. "Who's there?"

"Hello _Humphrey,_" a voice said as a wolf stalked out of the bushes with killer intent in their eyes.

* * *

**(A/N) Who is this mysterious wolf? Is it the one that Eve was afraid of? Will anyone come to Humphrey's rescue? 3 more review for an update**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Humphrey," a voice said as a wolf walked out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Jack, Lilly's mate and future leader of this pack," he said, walking towards me.

_He's the one Eve warned me about... he can't have Lilly! _I thought, baring my teeth and growling at him, which was unusual behavior for an omega_. _

"Lilly's mate? She doesn't want you! She is marrying me, and not because we will lead the pack, but because I love her and she loves me!" I said through bared teeth, my anger burning like the sun at midday.

Jack began to laugh. His laughter was crazy, and it made me even more determined not to let him anywhere near my delicate little flower. It was enough to make me shake in my fur.

"Well... you see, there is one flaw with your logic. You will not be here for the wedding, so I will step up and marry her!" Jack said. He struck me, and I watched as darkness overcame my vision.

When I awoke, I saw that that I was near a river and my fur was damp and matted. _This doesn't smell like Jasper, _I thought as my head started pounding.

"Uhh... where am I?" I asked looking around.

"Ah, Humphrey what are you doing out here?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Marcel! Paddy! Is that you?" I called, looking around for them. They were sitting in a tree. _Man, am I glad to see some familiar faces! _ Marcel and Paddy were a couple of birds - a French-Canadian goose and an English duck - who helped me and Kate get back home from Idaho.

"Yes... and may we ask, what are you doing here in Montana?" Marcel asked in a worried voice, layered with his thick french accent.

"Montana, SHIT! I need to get back to Jasper now!" I bellowed, and then another thought occurred to me. "Wait... where's Montana?"

"It is a state in the United States, and a good ways away from Idaho. Wait here. We will fly above and look for a good route for you to take home," Marcel said as they flew up high.

"Guys, wait! Did you see what happened to me?" I asked. _God, please let these birds be useful..._

"Why, yes! We were playing a round of golf when we saw you talking to that other wolf, and then he knocked you out and dragged you onto a train, and rode with you for a while before knocking you out of the train here in Montana. You went right into a river... I think he was hoping you would drown, but a big red thing pulled you out," Paddy said.

"Paddy please," Marcel said as he started to repeat what Paddy said. Now I remembered - Marcel _always_ repeated Paddy, in his own attempt to help out. It was cute, when it wasn't annoying.

"I got it, Marcel. Train, river, here... my head hurts," I whined as I rubbed my head with my paw.

* * *

**Jasper Park, a few days after the wedding**

**Lilly POV**

_Mom SAW him getting ready, why didn't he show up?_ Pacing, biting at my fur, scratching, and whimpering were all I could do to try and figure out why Humphrey had left me.

"Where is hu-hu-Humphrey?" I cried at last. _Why would Humphrey leave me? Am I that ugly? Do I have a terrible attitude? Or was this just a joke from the beginning? We have never fought... but he _was_ very nervous about the wedding!_

"We have no idea sweetie, but we are looking for him everywhere," my dad said.

"What if he didn't really want to marry m-m-m-me!" I cried into my mom's fur as she comforted me and looked worriedly at my dad.

"Honey I talked to Humphrey before he-" she stopped as if to think why Humphrey would have up and left. "Um, disappeared. He's madly in love with you and would never leave you."

I wasn't convinced.

"Then where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know, but_ I_ am here," I heard a voice say from the opening of the den. Everyone started growling, but he just laughed, unconcerned.

"JACK! I thought I said _never_ come back! What the hell are you doing here?" my dad demanded through bared teeth. I began to worry...Dad looked furious, and he wasn't supposed to get upset because of his heart. My mom stepped forward with a sincere look on her face.

"If you cause my mate to die of a heart attack, I will personally rip out your eyeballs and shove them down your throat, so you can see my claws _tear your carcass open!"_ she threatened.

"Now, now, Eve let's not be rash. You know I am the best thing for your daughter so I am here to claim her and be the best I can _for_ her," he said.

"She already _has_ a mate. Humphrey."

"And where is this _Humphrey_?" he questioned.

Eve shifted, looking uncomfortable, and then a blazing look filled her eyes.

"You know! You know, don't you? What have you done with my daughter's fiance?" Eve was a volcano waiting to erupt.

"Eve why would I hurt someone I don't even know?" he said with a cocky smile.

"Don't give me that. Humphrey was here, now he's not, and _you_ show up?" Eve bared her teeth, a low growl ripping from her throat.

"Mom, have you seen Garth?" Kate asked, walking into the den.

"No, I haven't." Eve was distracted, and more than a bit irritated that her daughter would interrupt at a time like this. Who cared where Garth was? An interloper was trying to take over the pack!

"Let's be reasonable. You know me, I would never allow anyone to harm Lilly," he stated.

Eve's growling got louder, her body shifting into an attack pose. She was three inches from tackling Jack to the ground and sinking her teeth into his jugular.

"Yes, Jack... we _do _know you. That's _why_ we don't trust you," Winston said.

"Mom," Kate said urgently. "Garth has been gone for days, and so has Humphrey-"

"Kate, busy!" Eve snapped.

"What if they're together?" Kate burst out. Eve dropped back, this new idea surprising her.

"Good point! Maybe Huburt and Bark went hunting," Jack said, forgetting Humphrey was an Omega. Omegas_ weren't _hunters.

"Wherever they are, it doesn't change _this_," Eve snarled. "Get out of here, Jack. Unless you want to challenge Winston for control of the pack, you have no right to be here-"

The moment the words left her mouth, she was berating herself. How could she have suggested such a thing? Her eyes flew to her aging husband. _Can he survive a fight like that?_

"Actually, thats a great idea! Thank you Eve!" Jack said as he lowered himself into attack position. Winston stalked forward, proud and stiff, a hard look in his eyes.

"As pack leader there are some formalities that have to be dealt with." Winston sighed, angry at Eve for mentioning the idea. "So we will fight on the full moon."

"I'll see you there, old man," Jack snarled, and loped out of the cave.

Eve hung her head, wishing she could bite out her own traitorous tongue. They had a week, maybe. Enough time for the alphas to gather, to witness the fight.

* * *

**(A/N) Whew done! hope you enjoyed reading! Because I have a cookie wolf for ya! another chapter! One more thing... NO MORE COOKIE WOLVES FOR YOU!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kansas  
Humphrey POV**

_It has been awhile since I have seen Marcel and Paddy... _I thought as they flew off. _Now let's see... the sun was behind that tree, now it's in the center of the sky... which means what exactly? _I just sat there, shuffling my my paws, so nervous that my fur was standing on end from fuzzy head to fluffy tail.

_Nothin' to do until they get back... Whelp, if I am going to fight that guy I might as well start training. If I want to stand a chance against Jack, I've gotta be in top shape. No one that only wants power deserves Lilly, she deserves to be loved and pampered._

I went over to a downed dead tree and started to do tree squats. _Ow, CRAMP! Really shouldn't work out after being KTFO'd. _ As soon as I tried, I realized the tree was too heavy for me and my cramped-up back. It shifted, starting to crush me. I tried to crawl out from under the tree,but it was no use... I was stuck.

"H-h-h-elp m-m-m-m-me!" I choked out to anyone who may have been around.

"HOLD ON!" I heard a masculine and proud voice say as he lifted the tree from me.

"Thank you," I said looking towards a big red wolf.

"No problem, Humphrey. What was an Omega trying to do, lifting a tree, anyway?" he said, sitting up and showing off his muscles. They covered his body from head to tail, and one curly lock of hair hung low on his forehead. He looked like he spent time every morning to get that curly look. I would recognize this big, red southern wolf anywhere.

"Uh..." I stuttered. _Now what? _"Garth! Is that you?" I asked, avoiding his question.

"The one and only. So, what did you do to piss off that wolf, Coyote?" he chuckled, using the name Kate had called me at the moonlight howl. It was there that she met her mate - the one and only big red southern wolf... Garth.

"Well Barf, he wants Lilly - but only for the power, so I have to stop him before he gets his paws on her. And, wait a second- how did you get out here?" I chuckled, using the nickname I had given him the same night. _Yes it worked he forgot about the tree!_

"You see, I was out on a walk after a fight with Kate…"

* * *

**Jasper Park, the day of Humphrey's kidnapping**

**Garth POV**

"Kate, are you okay?" I asked. She was heaving her guts out.

"Do I look okay?" she snapped.

"Sheesh, sorry, Kate, I'm just worried about my mate is all," I said, retreating back into the den we shared.

"Garth, look. I'm sorry I snapped... its just- I'm sick, and heaving my guts every morning, and all you ask is 'are you okay'? When I am sitting there LOSING EVERY OUNCE OF FOOD I HAVE IN MY SYSTEM AND YOU COULD CARE LESS!" she yelled. I decided it would be best to leave her alone. I loped away into the forest, planning on getting away from screaming angry mates.

"Hey Garth, what's up?" my dad, Tony, asked.

"Not much, dad. Kate just yelled at me, and she's sick so I'm worried. I just hope her sister's wedding will cool her off," I said.

"Ahh. Well, I'll talk to Winston and Eve about Kate, have a good day son!" he called after me as I took off running. I didn't know why, but I had a awful feeling that something was going to happen today, something bad.

I was headed toward the western pack territory, on my way to the wedding site, and a thought occurred to me. _Since Lilly is my sister-in-law, Kate would probably appreciate it if I made sure Humphrey knows what'll happen if he hurts her. A little threat never hurt anyone! _I smiled evilly, stalking off.

I started toward Humphrey's usual hang-outs, thinking I'd find him before the ceremony, and had just arrived at the lake when I heard a discussion going on.

"Hello Humphrey," I heard a voice say as a wolf walked out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" Humphrey asked.

"I am Jack, Lilly's mate and future leader of this pack," he said walking towards Humphrey.

Humphrey was baring his teeth and growling at him, which was unusual for an omega_. Mental note: remember to ask Humphrey what he did to piss off this wolf!_

"Lilly doesn't want you! She is marrying me, and not because we will lead the pack, but because I love her and she loves me!" Humphrey said through bared teeth.

"Well... you see, there is one flaw with your logic. You will not be here for the wedding, so I will step up and marry her!" Jack said. He struck Humphrey, and I watched as Humphrey's eyes closed and he landed on the ground with a thud. The wolf picked him up on his back and took him towards the train tracks. I slunk along behind, wondering what Jack's intention was.

The wolf threw him on board an open train car before jumping in himself. I hopped into the one behind it, listening for sounds of a struggle. Finally after what felt like at least several hours of travel, he left the train and dumped Humphrey's body into a river.

* * *

**Present Day**

**Humphrey POV**

"I jumped into the water and pulled you out, then went to find better shelter. When I got back you were under that tree, which, by the way, was very light." Garth chuckled.

"So I guess you saved my life twice..." I said.

"Yep," he said still sitting up straight. _Cocky bastard. All strong and... muscley._

"Monsieur Humphrey, the train is just ahead of you heading straight back for Jasper!" Marcel called from the air.

"Thank you Marcel! You too Paddy!" I called back as they flew to the train.

"Race you there?" I challenged.

"Bring it Coyote!" he said as we started sprinting towards the train. He had an obvious lead on me till I saw half of a tree, which I hopped into and used as a log sled.

"See you at the train! Yeehaa!" I laughed as I sped past him, and crashed against a rock, landing me in the train car with a thud.

"Nice landing, Coyote!" Garth grinned as he skidded to a stop inside the train car.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Garth. I still beat you here!" I sneered.

"Because you cheated," he pointed out.

"We never said there were any rules," I chuckled.

"This is the most fun I have had since I was a pup," he grinned.

"Sleep up, I'll let you know when we are in Jasper," I said as I tilted my head back and sang...

_I'm sittin' in the railway station_

_Got a ticket for my destination_

_On a tour of one night stands_

_My suitcase and guitar in hand_

_And every stop is neatly planned_

_For a poet and a one man band_

After awhile I fell asleep, dreaming of reuniting with Lilly...my Lilly.

"Yo Humphrey! Up and at 'em. We're in Jasper." Garth said, shaking me.

"Uh, are we there yet?" I asked, yawning and rubbing my eyes with my paws, trying to get the sleep out of them.

"That's not good..." Garth said.

"What?" I asked following his line of sight to the fight circle. "Oh, no..."

* * *

**(A/N) Guess what? I LIED! There is another cookie wolf and it has your name on it =P Enjoy!**

**P.S. KTFO"D means Knocked the f**** Out**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fight**

**Winston POV**

Lilly and Kate were both crying. Eve was trying not to cry, but some traitorous tears escaped her eyes.

"Girls, I've led a good life. Don't cry... come here." My voice was rough, and I nuzzled them gently, wishing it didn't have to be this way. There was no way I would survive a fight with Jack, and all of us knew it. I was living on borrowed time. I tilted my head back one last time to sing...

_The room is filled with people he loves._

_And he whispers don't cry for me,_

_I'll see you all someday._

_This is my temporary Home_

_It's not where I belong._

"Winston... dear, please, let me champion you, bend the rules just this once," Eve begged me.

"I'm sorry Eve, but you know I can't do that. It is my job as pack leader to accept challenges that are handed to me. How long do you think the other wolves would respect me, if I let you fight all my battles? That isn't what being an Alpha is," I stated. Eve sniffled miserably.

"And you dying, that'll help things?" she flared.

"Eve, if I let you fight my fight, YOU could die, and we both know my time is almost at an end. You still have a few more good years to watch over our daughters and guide them," I said.

"Winston, I'm so sorry... this is my fault..." my mate whispered, and buried her head in my fur.

"Eve, I do not blame you for this, Jack was a part of this pack before so he knew the rules, even if you hadn't said anything he still would have challenged me," I said trying to cheer up my crying mate.

"I am so sorry Winston, If there was anything I could do to stop this I would!" Eve cried.

"Don't worry dear, I have a plan," I said with a smirk. _hurry Humphrey I don't know how long i can fend him off_

"What's your plan?" she asked

"It all depends on one omega... and pray to the heavens he arrives in time," I whispered into her ear.

"But if Jack wins, then how will _he_ be able to help?" Eve asked, ever curious to her mate's motives.

"Jack cannot be crowned until the last breath leaves my body and that breath will be used to crown _him,"_ I whispered again. Eve had a look of understanding on her face.

"Layers within layers... My, my, Winston I never knew you were this _devious..."_ she giggled.

"I have spent the past several years with you my love, so I guess I picked up a few things," I laughed. "_Now Jack, it's time for me to rip off your leg and beat you to death with it!_" I snarled, mimicking Eve to the best of my abilities.

"That's my mate," I heard Eve gloating about my evilness.

Jack and I just kept circling each other, neither making a move. I heard a familiar voice behind me. I was ecstatic at hearing his voice.

"Eve! What's going on?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey!" Lilly screamed.

_Thank god he has arrived... now no more stalling! _My muscles bunched in preparation.

I lunged at Jack only to be sidestepped and thrown towards Humphrey. When he threw me, I cracked against the ground, feeling my spine snap in two. I was paralyzed.I lay there, unable to move, right in front of my future son-in-law.

"Humphrey, come closer quick," I begged as he leaned close to me.

"I pronounce you Pack Leader!" I shouted so everyone could hear me.

"NO!" Jack screamed as he ran over and snapped my neck.

* * *

**Winston's death  
Humphrey's POV**

I just stood there in total shock as I saw him kill Winston. He turned and looked at me with killer intent in his eyes.

"Once you're dead, I will be the Pack Leader!" he snarled as he stalked towards me.

* * *

**(A/N) Whelp i hope you enjoyed this chapter i sure have enjoyed writting it for you oh and by the way that song is called homeward bound by simon and garfunkel...*laughs* garfunkel. anyways read and review! Reviews inspire writting!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Now once you're dead I will be pack leader!" he said as he stalked towards me.

"Umm Garth! Kate! Hutch! Anyone help!" I screamed as I cowardly crawled back.

In an instant all the alphas of the pack were between me and Jack.

"Sorry Jackie!" I heard Garth taunt him. "But you haven't issued a challenge to the alpha so your threatening him like that is an act of war."

"No it isn't," we heard a sweet voice say. When we all looked we saw Eve looking right at Jack. "Now if you will all turn away, I want a private moment with him..." she glared. Everyone knowing better walked away.

"Humphrey!" I heard as I was tackled to the ground by a crying white mass of fur.

"My sweet, little flower! How I have missed you!" I said as I started licking her cheek.

"And I have missed you too!" She gushed as we heard a scream and saw Jack running our way, blood gushing out from between his legs and from the snub of where his tail used to be.

"Ouch," we both commented "Jinx!, double Jinx!,Triple Jinx!" we both started laughing.

"What do we have here? Oh my gosh! is that the new pack leader acting like an-an-an- Omega!" Garth busted out laughing

"Why yes Garth, I am acting like an omega," I commented "By the way - how is your howling?" I asked, knowing he still can't howl. When I said this his face, if it is even possible turned redder than it already was.

"That's none of your business!" he shouted as he ran off, embarrassed. I just laid there under Lilly, laughing.

"That wasn't very nice," she chastised me.

"Do I have to go apologize?" I asked, giving her my best puppy dog face.

"Yes!" she said, shocked that I would even ask that question.

"Fine," I grumbled _Why do I have to apologize? He's the one that started it._

"Good boy," Lilly giggled, petting my head before I could turn and walk away towards Garth.

I started running in the direction that Garth had left in. _God I have never run this much_ _in a logn time!_My legs were throbbing, my head feeling light. I stopped for a rest at a river and heard crying. When I went to investigate I saw who it was.

"Garth are you okay?" I asked. _What has this big strong alpha crying like a newborn pup?_

"No, It's-it's-it's my d-dad" he cried.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's...

* * *

**(A/N) Another cliff hanger? Why would I do this too you? Oh that's right, Cuz i'm next time. Read and Review**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	7. Chapter 7

"Garth are you okay?" I asked. _What has this big strong alpha crying like a newborn pup? _

"No. It's-it's-it's my d-dad," he cried.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's...dead," he sniffled as tears flowed out of his eyes like water off of a waterfall.

"I'm so sorry Garth, How did he die?" I asked really upset by this news since Tony was a nice wolf even though he tried to start a war.

"He was out hunting and there was a stampede." He paused, trying to summon the strength to tell of his father's last moments. "The d-disk in h-his back messed up again so he was stopped and then..." he cried into my shoulder. I awkwardly put my paw on his back.

_Should I feel okay about hugging a male? I mean he is crying. Okay, this is awkward... please don't let someone that knows me come by because I feel so gay, and not the gay means 'happy' kind of gay. _

"You know what makes me feel better when I am missing my dad?" I asked.

"What?" he sniffled.

"I sing a song for him," I said, smiling as I tilted my head back and let the words flow through my soul and out my muzzle...

_Looked down from a broken sky_

_Traced out by the city lights_

_My world from a mile high_

_Best seat in the house tonight_

_Touched down on the cold black tar_

_Hold on for the sudden stop_

_Breathe in the familiar shock_

_Of confusion and chaos_

_All those people going somewhere_

_Why have I never cared?_

_Give me Your eyes for just one second_

_Give me Your eyes so I can see_

_Everything that I keep missing_

_Give me Your love for humanity_

_Give me Your arms for the broken hearted_

_The ones that are far beyond my reach?_

_Give me Your heart for the ones forgotten_

_Give me Your eyes so I can see_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

When I looked over at Garth, he was smiling. _I guess that worked..._

"Thanks Humphrey. That helped... surprisingly," he said.

"Anytime Barf," I chuckled.

"What was that Coyote?" he asked with a snicker.

"I said 'I can beat you furry behind any day, Barf!'" I laughed as Garth tackled me. We started playing, not noticing when we rolled off the side of a hill and kept rolling. By the time we had realized it, it was too late - we hit a rock and went airborne.

"Air Wolf!" I joked.

Garth just kept laughing. "Do you do this kind of thing everyday?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. He resembled nothing so much as a puppy being played with by beloved parents.

"Why yes Garth, as an omega... playing is what I do best," I laughed. "Omega's Creed: 'Forever playful, Always happy, and Always the first to make a joke! Omegas Play Forever!'" I placed a paw on my chest as I said the omega creed, which earned a stifled laugh from Garth.

"Is that really your creed?" he asked through fits of laughter.

"Yes Barf, it is. Is there a problem with it?" I asked.

"It's just very funny," he said laughter exploding from him like water bursting through a dam.

"It's not supposed to be..." I explained.

"Its alright Humphrey, not everyone can be like me!" he said, standing up proudly and showing off his muscles.

"By you...you mean a complete dork?" I joked.

"Exactly!" he laughed. Funny, he was starting to sound more like an omega than an alpha.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry if I cut this chapter shorter than the other but I am really tired because I have been working my tail off (pun intended since I am a wolf 0.0) to get this chapter finished for all of y'all. Maybe next chapter I'll do another dedication at the end IDK. I digress, this chapter is over and so me and the others of the western pack say goodbye for now btw I do not own give me your eyes last I checked it is owned by Brandon Heath. **

***all wolves of western pack lift a paw and wave goodbye including Lobo***

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	8. Chapter 8

The wolves were gathered, standing in a loose semicircle. Winston's body, cold and stiff from time. He'd been their pack leader for years - for the lifespan of some of the younger wolves, and many knew no other way of life. It was sad as it was, but there was an undercurrent of worry as well. Humphrey had been named the new leader - an omega?

Eve sat by the ceremonial rock motionless, a ghost of her former self. It was all very quiet, everyone was still suffering from the death of Winston. No one moved or even looked up at the rock where Winston's body laid perfectly, peacefully still. Humphrey walked up to the rock and stood in front of Winston's body, trying to fight the tears that beckoned from the corner of his eyes for their release, moved and faced the crowd.

"I know I am the last person y'all expected to lead the pack!" Humphrey said.

"Selfish bastard!" one wolf yelled as the others started to bare their teeth.

"But! Winston was the best Pack leader and friend anyone could ever have!" he said, talking over the angry wolves. "When I first met Winston I was but a lone pup, and without judgement or fear, he cared for me! I hate that he is not going to get to see his daughter's wedding, that he will never again see his mate's eyes when she wakes," Humphrey said, still fighting back the army of tears threatening to burst from his eyes. He tilted his head back and let his sorrow, his pain flow through his muzzle.

_Goodbye to you my trusted friend,_

_We've known each other since we were nine or ten, _

_Together we've climbed hills and trees,_

_Learned of love and ABC's,_

_Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees, _

_Goodbye my friend it's hard to die,_

_When all the birds are singing in the sky, _

_Now that spring is in the air,_

_Pretty girls are everywhere,_

_Think of me and I'll be there... _

All the wolves in the pack tilted their heads and let the words flow through their muzzles in remembrance of Winston.

_We had joy, we had fun,_

_We had seasons in the sun, _

_But the hills that we climbed, _

_Were just seasons out of time._

Finally the dam broke... and left Humphrey up there hugging Winston's dead body, tears rolling down his face like water off a cliff. He remained there crying until his soon to be mate came up and took him back off the rock. Soon Eve walked up to say a few words to the crowd.

"Winston was the best mate, he was the best friend, and the best father anyone could ask for. I am just glad I got to spend as much time with him as I did... I love you, Winny," she finished as tears rolled off her cheeks and onto her dead mate's body as she gave him one final lick. "See you soon." Soon after, Eve walked off and was comforted by her daughters and their mates.

It took a long time for everyone to say their goodbyes. Once they were finished Humphrey, Garth, Hutch, and Can-Do carried Winston towards the burial chamber of the other pack leaders, on a stretcher made out of logs and leaves. Humphrey stole a look at Winston while they were climbing.

_He looks so peaceful. I remember when I first met him..._

**Humphrey's memory**

**Puppy Humphrey POV**

_Must find food and water, _ I thought as I trudged on. My pack had just been slaughtered before my very eyes. I never saw my mother or father, just heard their voices telling me to run...

"I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna getcha!" I heard a voice saying.

"Not a chance, daddy!" I heard a sweet angelic voice say.

_Maybe they can help me..._

I walked towards the voices to find a grey wolf and a white puppy playing in a meadow. My eyes lock on the white female wolf pup.

_She is so beautiful..._

I started walking towards her, until I tripped on a root and rolled down the hill into the meadow where the wolf pup and her dad were playing. When I looked up I saw that the pup and her dad were just looking at me.

"Who is this, daddy?" she asked as her dad looked at me like he was analyzing my face to see if he recognized some feature. Apparently he didn't recognize anything, since he started growling.

I rolled over onto my back and whimpered, my ears laying flat against my skull. I heard a shocked gasp come from the big grey male as he noticed my ribs... it had been a few days since my last meal, and I was nearly done for.

"Kate!" He bellowed as a golden wolf pup stalked out of the bushes.

"Yes, daddy?' she asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Be a good girl and go fetch your mother," he started to say as a few wolves walked into the clearing with killer intent in their eyes "And take your sister with you." he bared his teeth at the new arrivals while his two daughters ran back towards the pack to fetch their mother.

"Move aside!" one of the attackers ordered Winston. "We only want the pup!"

"Then I am afraid you will be going home empty pawed!" Winston growled through bared teeth as he stepped over me and stood in a defensive posture.

"I cannot return home empty pawed, so you are going to give us the pup or die!" one shouted.

"No, I will not," Winston said sitting down in front of me.

"Are you crazy?" another asked.

"Nope, just know that my back up has arrived," Winston said as he gestured with his paw towards the group of alphas coming into the clearing.

"Hello dear," a big tan wolf said as she walked over towards Winston and gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Hello my love," Winston responded as he returned the lick.

"Look we don't want trouble... just the pup," the leader of the group said.

"And what, pray tell, is so interesting about this pup?" the big tan wolf said.

"That's none of your business, old hag," one said.

"Call me old one more time," the big tan wolf dared.

"I said stay out of this you old hag!" he yelled. Without warning, she charged him and ripped out his throat in one swift motion.

"Jesus! I didn't even see her move!" another yelped as he saw his friend laying there dead. Blood pooled out of his neck, and blood dripped from the tan wolf's muzzle.

"Who's next?" she asked, licking the blood from her muzzle ever so slowly. They yelped, whimpered and pissed themselves before they took off running. Kate started chasing after them, yipping like the pup she was. When one turned around to growl at her he noticed the look of pure evil coming from the tan wolf, and took off running, leaving Kate wagging her tail and holding her head high at her false victory.

"I scared the bad guys away!" Kate cheered.

"Yes you did sweetie, good job," she congratulated her daughter.

"I'm sowy if I'm a bodder," I whimpered.

"Come now little one," the big tan wolf said. "What's your name?"

"Humphwey," I said, a little scared of this giant tan female.

"My name is Eve, and this is my mate Winston and our two daughters, Kate and Lilly." Eve introduced.

"Hi Humphwey, I'm Lilly," she introduced herself but I didn't hear a word... I was lost in her beautiful violet eyes.

"H-h-hi L-l-lilly," I responded, still not able to take my eyes off of hers.

"Hi Humphrey, I'm Kate" she stated, breaking my focus on her sister.

"So Humphrey, mind telling me what was going on? Why did those wolves want an omega?" Winston asked.

"Winston dear, not so many questions at once. First let's get this guy something to eat," Eve stated, picking me up by the scruff of my neck and carrying me off.

"Humphrey, pay attention" I heard a voice say.

**Present time**

**Grown-up Humphrey POV**

"Humphrey!" Garth yelled.

"Huh wha?" I asked, just coming back from my flashback.

"I said 'Pay attention!'" Garth commanded.

"Oh yeah, sorry Garth," I apologized. "And one more thing?"

"What is it?" he asked a little irritated.

"Are we there yet?" I asked letting my omega out to play a little.

"Yes, it's just up here," he stated.

After several minutes of me asking 'are we there yet?' and Garth ,and everyone else, getting mad we finally arrived at the burial tomb.

"Are we there yet?" I asked purposely even though we could see the burial tomb from where we were.

"Yes!" He yelled "Stupid omega, always annoying," he muttered.

"Hey! sorry if I was curious if we were there," I stated "Hey, can I ask a question?"

"IF you even..." Garth, Hutch, and Can-Do started but it was too late, I had already put my mouth to motion.

"Are we there yet?" I asked with a wolfy grin on my face that stretched from ear to ear.

Garth just busted out laughing, doing his best to not drop Winston.

"Garth, focus!" Hutch commanded.

"Sorry." Garth returned to focusing on carrying his pole.

We could hear all the wolves howling out their sadness to the world as we carried the former pack leader into his final resting place. When we reached the spot designated for Winston we each laid our poles down. Garth and I, as the sons-in-law, lifted his body and laid him down in the stone casket. When we finished, the four of us walked outside and howled out our sadness to the world.

* * *

**(A/N) R.I.P. Winston T-T. Hope Every one of Y'all understands Winston's valiant efforts to delay Jack long enough for Humphrey to return. Please review whether it's to say how bad i did, compliment me or say goodbye to winston. Or all of the above.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Is anyone there? haven't seen many reviews or likes period for this story, I am going to keep writing for those who choose to not review.**

* * *

It had been weeks since Winston's funeral and everyone was slacking. The alphas weren't hunting, the omegas were fighting, and even the pups were going hungry.

"Humphrey,I'm _starving_," Lilly whined at me.

"I am too my love, but the alphas won't hunt and the omegas don't know how," I replied, bitter at the fact that the alphas were neglecting their duties.

"Can't you just ask Garth and my sister to give us some food?" she questioned.

"I have tried sweetie, they are barely getting enough to feed themselves and your mom is of little help since she's _still_ mourning." I growled the last part at Eve, who just sat in the back of our cave, not moving.

"So this is how we are going to die?" she whined.

"No sweetie. I will deal with this once and for all!" I declared, forcing myself up just as Lilly asked me a question.

"Hey Humphrey?" she asked.

"Yes, my sweet little flower?" I responded.

"Why are you so fit? Are you really an alpha?" This question made Eve poke her head up and look in our direction.

"Well you see there's a very good explanation to th-th-that," I stammered, turning my head to the entrance to the den as if someone was calling me. "Coming!"

"No one called you. Now answer the question!" Eve growled.

"Yes, no, maybe, kind of," I said trying to confuse them.

"Well there's a good list of choices!" Eve continued to growl at me obviously not liking having knowledge hidden from her.

"YES! Okay, I am an alpha!" I said to them.

"Then why did you hide it?" Eve asked.

"Because my first day here I met Lilly and I knew I was in love so I hid my rank so I could be with her," I explained. "Now if you don't mind, I have something to do," I stated as I left.

I finally decided what to do about it, since I was tired of having to break up fights and worrying about everyone getting fed. I decided the only recourse would be to call a pack meeting and deal with the problem. I let out the howl that alerted everyone to meet. As soon as everyone arrived I began.

"Look, I know we are all saddened by Winston's untimely demise, But we each have a job to do and we can't keep slacking off like we have!" I bellowed.

"Shut up you stupid omega!" one of the alphas yelled.

"Oh, this is because I'm an omega and you think I'm weak?" I questioned.

"Pretty much," another alpha stated as she just yawned.

"So you'd all really rather let the pack starve than listen to a stupid omega?" I couldn't believe it. We were talking about basic survival, and they would rather lay around yawning?

_I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. _"I can take any of you in a fight!" I declared.

Everyone was quiet for the longest time before Can-Do stepped up.

"Try me _Humphrey_," he challenged.

"Bring it _mutt_," I teased him as we started circling each other.

He was the first to make a move. He lunged straight for my throat. Using my hidden skills, I pushed off his back and did a triple backflip and landed on my feet while Can-Do landed face first on the ground.

"You see, I have an announcement," I started, but I was interrupted.

"Sorry we are late," Garth explained as he and a very pregnant Kate walked up and stopped at the sight in front of them. Can-Do was face down in the ground and I was standing up looking in their direction.

"Hi," I greeted like nothing was wrong.

"Humphrey did you just?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I did, actually. That's part of what I wanted to tell everyone."

"Wonders never cease," Kate muttered, then a spasm of pain crossed her face and she let loose a racking howl.

"What the -" I stuttered, but Garth shoved a path through the gathered wolves.

"Move it! Kate's in labor - sorry Humphrey, but this takes precedence!"

* * *

**(A/N) OMG! Kate going into labor, Humphrey beating Can-Do, AND to top it off Humphrey turns out to be an alpha? What is going through my mind? Not even I know :-P Please review they make me write faster and warm my heart so do a good deed and review!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) This next part is going to get very graphic and I know that since it is rated M that y'all are expecting it but still If you have a weak stomach skip ahead. It is going to be nothing close to alexthehereticianmaggot666's gruesome scenes that leave us with nightmares and a sense of "Oh shit that was epic!". So Alex if you are reading this, know that you're the inspiration for what I'm trying to do! I am going to try and be a close second to your work in this upcoming fight scene. Whelp here we go again! chapter 10 never thought my story would make it this far! anyways i digress to the story!**

* * *

"What the -" I stuttered, but Garth shoved a path through the gathered wolves.

"Move it! Kate's in labor - sorry Humphrey, but this takes precedence!" Garth yelled.

"Eve!" I barked, not knowing what to do.

"Help me get her to the den!" she ordered through Garth and Kate's screaming.

We got them back to the den just in the nick of time because Kate could barely walk.

* * *

**Garth's POV**

We just brought my screaming mate into the head alpha's den, and her mother put a stick in her mouth so she could bite it instead of breaking my leg.

"Garth don't just stand there! Help me!" Eve demanded_._

"Yes Eve?" I asked.

"Get me some leaves so they aren't born in the dirt!" she directed.

"On it!" I said leaving the den in search of big leaves.

When I finally found the leaves I took off running back towards the den.

* * *

**Humphrey Pov**

"Let's see... how am I supposed to get rid of a pack law that has been around since before I was even born? ...Since before Winston was born? ...This is going to be hard," I said, talking to no one other than myself.

"You know they say talking to yourself is a sign of mental problems!" I heard a voice laugh.

"Who's there?" I asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Oh come now Humphrey! You haven't forgotten your old buddy!" Jack chuckled evilly, walking out of the bushes.

"I thought I saw the last of you when Eve ripped off your dick and tail then shoved them down your throat, by the way how did that taste? Like chicken!" I joked.

"Very funny, you stupid omega mutt, now you're dead!" he shouted as he lunged at me.

I quickly sidestepped it but was too late to avoid getting a long gash on my side from his paw.

"That all you got?" I teased, laughing through the searing pain in my side as blood oozed out of my side and onto the ground.

"Not by a long shot!" he yelled as he attacked me again.

We rolled around on the ground, batting and biting at each other. I kicked him off with my back legs and quickly stood up to ready myself for another strike. We circled one another, both of us waiting for the other one to make a mistake. It was my turn to slip up... I misstepped with my back right, and he took the chance to bite down on it. I heard the sickening crunch of bone, and blood seeped from the bite marks, filling Jack's mouth with the coppery taste of my blood.

"Back legs pretty fucked up huh? let me guess can't put pressure on it?" His muzzle was coated in red, and it made my stomach turn to see him licking the crimson foam from his lips. He faked a lunge, making me flinch onto that leg, forcing me to let out a whine of pain.

"Did you come to talk or fight?" I snarled.

"Oh so it's right down to business huh?" he asked.

"Always has been, Jack!" I growled, holding back the anger I was feeling towards him.

"So then lets get to it!" he yelled as he tackled me to the ground, and I felt a sharp rock jabbing into my back. I screamed out in pain as it pierced my skin and hit bone. I grabbed onto his side with my teeth and bit down, tearing flesh from his ribs.

We kept fighting, neither of us wanting to give any ground to the other even though we were both bleeding pretty badly. There were pools of blood where we now stood both of us breathing heavily.

"Time to end this!" I said as I lunged for his throat. Knowing he would dodge, I moved my paw into intercept trajectory with his eye. He swiped at my eye and got a good deep gash over it, while I came away holding his jellied eyeball on my claw.

Jack howled and staggered away, and I fell over onto the ground. My blood was everywhere - I was sure there was more on the ground than in my body, and I waited for death's cold embrace to take me away from this place. Before I blacked out I let out a weak howl hoping someone would hear it...

_But now the current's only pulling me down_

_It's getting harder to breathe_

_It won't be too long and I'll be going under_

_Can you save me from this?_

_'Cause it's not my time, I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me and it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me _

_And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go_

"Hello Humphrey!" I heard a voice chuckle as I looked I saw a full black wolf with red eyes and the biggest grin on its face.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly.

"I am called death, grim, the grim reaper, but most of all I am called... Satan!" He busted out laughing. A cold chill shook through me.

"So that's it? Am I dead?" I questioned, not completely sure what was going on.

"No ,sadly, you're not dead yet," he said sounding disappointed.

"Your mate needs you Humphrey," I heard an angelic voice say.

"Here we go again!" Grim said, losing the disappointment and gaining irritation.

"Who are you, god?" I joked, hoping this was all some kind of fucked up hallucination.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Hutch POV**

"Hey Can-Do, you seen Humphrey?" I asked.

"No, well actually yes - he said he was going into the woods to think about something," Can-Do stated, obviously still irritated that Humphrey beat him in a fight.

"And you let him go alone!" I yelled.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"He is head alpha and has an enemy that wants him dead!" I bellowed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Jack. Oh well, let Mr.-I'm-head-alpha-now take care of himself," he said dismissing the fact that our new pack leader could be lying in the dirt somewhere dead, which I had a gut feeling he was.

"Come on, lets go!" I demanded, and Can-Do and I took off in the direction that Humphrey had left in.

After awhile we found his scent and then I swore I heard someone howling but I couldn't hear over Can-Do's whining.

"Shut up for a second!" I ordered him and listened closely.

_Can you save me from this?_

_'Cause it's not my time, I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me and it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me _

_And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go_

There was no mistaking it...

"That's Humphrey!" I yelled as we took off running in that direction only to find our pack leader lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh no..." Can-Do said.

"Help me get him to Eve!" I demanded.

"Hutch...It's too late, he's gone,"Can-Do said.

I bent down and listened for a heart beat and heard a faint _thump thum thump thump thum thump thump _ "I got a heart beat!" I picked up his almost lifeless body, not caring about the blood running onto my sides, and took off running towards the head alpha's den.

* * *

**Kate POV**

"I got the leaves!" Garth stated running in the den.

"Good now lay them down right there!" my mother instructed him as she indicated a spot with her paw.

My head was swimming, and the pain was almost unbearable. I panted heavily, and as soon as the leaves were spread over the ground I collapsed into them, rolling to my side with a whimper.

"Just breathe, Kate..." my mom crooned in my ear, and I let out a howl as the pressure increased.

"Is she okay?" I heard Garth ask. He was hovering near the entrance, not daring to come closer. _Males_, I thought, irritated._ Always want to have fun but are scared of the responsibility that comes after. _

"Garth, get over here if you want to see your puppies born," my mother snapped at him.

I was vaguely aware of my mate's presence, and then a flop on the ground as he fainted. Another clenching pain overtook me, and I was too busy to think about him anymore.

"Man down!" I heard Lilly's voice cry out, and she began to giggle. "For an alpha, he's got a pretty weak stomach."

"Lilly, get him out of here," mom bossed. "Kate doesn't need these distractions right now."

The world dissolved around me, narrowing to the pain in my hips, my mother's encouraging voice, and Lilly's excited murmurs. Outside the cave I thought I could hear excited yips and barks... the pack was gathered, waiting to hear the news.

"Kate, push _now_!" my mother's voice called... she seemed so far away...

A howl burst from my throat as the first of my pups slid into the world.

"Good, Kate!" I panted, wishing it were over already... another pain overcame me, and I laid my head back and whimpered as the second pup was born.

"Two of them, Kate!" Lilly squealed, but one more pain took me, and then a moment later it was done - Garth and I had three children.

I sank back into the leaves, trembling with exhaustion as my mother nudged them close to my belly, which was aching with the need to suckle them. I licked the afterbirth from their fur, cleaning them... one girl, two boys, I noticed. Their eyes weren't even open yet... but somehow they knew just where to go, and I smiled with pride at my new litter.

"Huh, what's going on?" Garth said groggily.

"You fainted, you wimp," I vaguely heard my sister giggle at my mate and father of my pups.

"Hey it is _not_ my fault that happened. There was nothing I could do!" he responded, obviously embarrassed that he'd fainted.

"Garth, honey..." I whispered, my voice giving away my exhaustion and getting his attention.

"Are those..." he stared wide eyed at the pups that were suckling.

"Yes, dear... they are _our _pups," I smiled as I saw the biggest grin he could muster spreading across his face.

"They are so beautiful!" he cheered doing a backflip.

"Shhhhhh!" my mom, me and Lilly all shushed him.

"Congratulations Garth!" Lilly said.

"Thank you Lilly," he replied.

"Move aside!"I heard a voice demand very loudly with a sense of urgency "Eve!" the voice said as Hutch and Can-do brought in a bloody grey ball of fur.

"Oh my is that?" She asked.

"It's Humphrey..." Hutch confirmed.

* * *

**(A/N) O my will Humphrey live or die? Review and I will try and get the next chapter up that much faster! I do not own the pieces of _It's Not My Time by 3 doors down _ that was used in the making of this chapter. Just please review and at least say nice job so I can know that people are reviewing. A special thanks to silverwolf1500 for the awesome review!**

**P.S If you have seen_ Never Back Down_ then you should recognize Jack's snide comment to Humphrey about his leg!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) O my jeebus! 11 chapters I love all of y'all for helping to inspire me to write this many chapters! Hope y'all keep inspiring me to write.**

* * *

**Kate's POV**

"It's Humphrey..." Hutch confirmed.

"Humphrey?" my sister stuttered over the name.

"That can't be, what would he be doing fighting?" I asked.

"And where was his guard?" my mom asked, very angry.

"Um... well I was... uh," Can-Do muttered.

"You were what?" my mom asked, growling at Can-Do for leaving the new head alpha alone.

"Well I was kind of relaxing?" he explained just before he was tackled by my mom.

"Mom! No violence in front of the pups!" I chastized her while the pups just kept suckling.

"Sorry sweetie," she said. "You are starting to sound more and more like me with every passing second." She smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" Garth asked, obviously afraid of me turning into my mother.

"Yes it is, now if a boy treats my daughter badly, I will rip out his heart and shove it down his throat and watch him choke to death!" I said sounding so much like my mom that everyone's jaws were dropped and they were staring wide eyed at me.

"Can you tone down the 'overprotective mother' thing please?" Garth asked, obviously scared.

* * *

**Humphrey POV**

"So are you God?" I asked of the hazy, glowing creature who floated before me.

"Yes, and I brought a friend," she said with that same angelic tone to her voice.

"Hello, Humphrey," I heard a familiar authoritative voice say.

When I looked towards the source of the voice, there he was... Winston was standing there with wings and a halo.

"Winston?" I asked shocked to see him standing in front of me.

"Yes Humphrey, it's me. Now get your furry behind back down there and keep your promise!" Winston said in an assertive voice.

"Yes sir!" I saluted.

As I slowly started to drift away from the never ending darkness I heard something... No, someone, It sounded like an angel. _But I'm not in heaven, am I?_

"Oh Humphrey please come back to me..." It crooned, crying. "Don't leave me..."

My mind was fuzzy, and even though the voice felt familiar, I couldn't place it. _Who is this that's crying and begging me to come back? Could it be Lilly?_ I weakly opened one eye to investigate and saw none other than Lilly crying into my ruff begging me not to leave her. Her tears left dampened lines down her silky white fur.

"Wouldn't think of it." I whimpered, struggling to breathe against my broken ribs and deep gashes.

"Humphrey you're alive!" Lilly shrieked in joy as she hugged me.

"Ow! Lilly careful!" I shouted in pain when she hugged me, hitting my still broken ribs.

"Oops, sorry sweetie." she apologized.

"Hey Eve?" I asked.

"Yes Humphrey?" she questioned.

"Could you maybe stop being shocked and heal me? I am in a lot of pain right now." I asked.

"Oh yes... right… sorry about that, Humphrey. We all thought you were dead," Eve said as she started grabbing different herbs and leaves of every size.

"Hutch my dear?" she asked not even looking at him.

"Yes ma'am?" he questioned.

"Could you go and get some sap for me?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he said, before leaving in search of the sap.

"Humphrey, you haven't said one word about my new grandpuppies," Eve said sharply as she pressed leaves into his wounds.

"Well, I haven't had much time to think about it" I replied in pain.

"They're perfect. Kate did a wonderful job," Eve smiled.

"What do they look like? Can I see them?" I asked eager to see the new pups.

"So the coyote's awake?" Garth asked, his curiosity brimming.

"Great to see you too Barf" I replied annoyed at his presence. Eve continued to press leaves into my wounds, and I whined as she dug particularly deep.

"Shut it omega! " Garth snarled.

"Do you really want to get into this right now?" I asked still annoyed.

"I am not scared of a weak...pathetic...useless...sack of fur such as yourself!" Garth snapped

"Save it, you two," Eve snarled. "Garth, come look at your children."

"Thank you Eve" I replied giving Garth a victory glare.

"What a great idea!" Garth said stepping on my injured tail purposely as he passed me. Eve snapped at his ankles, taking great pleasure in the way he side-stepped to avoid her jaws.

"Bout time you finished having _MY _children" Garth sighed.

Kate looked at him menacingly, and replied "FUCK OFF GARTH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

"Like pushing some little runts out your ass is a big deal" Garth guffawed.

Kate continued to growl under her breath, but turned back to her pups and began licking them clean again. They _were_ beautiful, although they didn't look much like Garth... they were black, with bands of red - none had the distinctive, pure reddish fur that matched her mate's.

Hutch ran back into the cave, a branch sticky with sap in his mouth, and dropped it at Eve's feet.

"About time," Eve grumbled, and I tried to relax as she tended my wounds. Lilly cuddled close into my side, and I felt my eyelids growing heavy.

"Where have you been?" Garth questioned sounding more like the giant red ass he is.

"Garth he's here so why does it matter?" I asked trying to help Hutch.

"Is he here to help Kate? Or to try and help a worthless omega!" Garth snarled at me.

"Garth, father of these pups or not, I will rip your nails out, one by one, and jam them through your eyeballs if you don't stifle that attitude," Eve snapped.

Garth just stood there his face whiter than a ghost, his eyes wide from shock staring at eve.

I just sat there and smiled at Garth's reaction to Eve's threats. I even got a little chuckle out of it.

* * *

**A/N To everyone thats reading thanx and to those haters that hate because it's a Humphrey and Lilly love need to get over it and enjoy the work done here. This chap was co written by shadywolf313 so if you would be kind enough to check out his story operation snowstorm you will not regret it! Review!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey everyone I am here with the one and only ShadyWolf313**

**Shady- Hi everybody! **

**Lobo- So shall we get down to bussiness slim shady?**

**Shady-Ok! And just to let everyone know, I have a raging boner right now! **

**Lobo-LOL!**

* * *

**Shady's POV**

"Hey Shady" a female voice called out as she walked into my den.

I looked back to see my friend Jenna walking into my den.

"Oh hey Jenna" I greeted her though sounding disappointed.

"What's wrong?" she asked concern for my well being dripping from her words.

"Oh it's...nothing. Just thought you were someone else" I replied to calm her worries.

"You know that shitty ass answer ain't enough for me" she stated.

I sighed and saw that it was no use in lying.

"About two months ago, I...met this girl. She told me that her mate and her were arguing and having problems. After a while of talking we had...sex. After it was over we talked for a bit and she asked me if I wanted pups" I explained to her.

"Oh no" Jenna interrupted.

"Yeah, but the real thing is that I thought it was just you know, a one-night stand. But she thought it was something more and we argued for a bit and she slapped me and ran off" I explained.

"Then she doesn't know you like I do, unless you've changed?" she asked.

"At first I thought it was nothing. I just shrugged it off and went to sleep. But I had a dream about her and woke up sweating and scared" I explained to her.

"Oh...My...God...My little Shady has fallen in love!" she squealed.

"What? No! That can't be right! Can it?" I asked her thinking to myself if it was.

"Fine then I guess I will just go and kill her if you don't care?" She threatened.

"The fuck you won't!" I said in a threatening voice getting in my fighting stance.

"You see! The way you responded tells me that you love her, We are so celebrating!" she jeered.

"But I'm Shady! The wolf who has sex with everyone! I don't fall in love, the closest I ever came to it was you, but that never happened" I replied worried.

"It has Shady and another good way to tell is when you think about her does your dick get hard quicker than normal?" she questioned.

I looked at her with a face like "what the fuck kind of question is that?"

"My dick would have to get hard pretty fast. I get hard at everything female!" I yelled.

"Think of her just bending over in front of you, her pussy soaking wet" she teased.

"BONER! But wait wait! ever guy gets hard from stuff like that!" I explained.

"Think of her face" she said kind of annoyed.

I sat there and began to think of her face, her beautiful face. Her beautiful golden tan fur and her perfect slender body. My tail began to wag.

"We have a winner!" Jenna shouted looking at my fully erect wolf hood.

"Alright fine! I..I...think your right...I think I'm in love with her" I confessed.

"O my little shay shay's all grown up" she joked.

I just chuckled at her response.

"But what does it matter anyway! She hates me now and she'll never take me back!" I said in a sad voice.

"A girl can't hold a grudge if she tried, she will forgive you trust me" she said in a voice that sounded like it came from experience.

"And how do you know? Have you ever been in love?" I demanded in a assertive voice.

"NO! but I know girls, we don't hold grudge for that long unless there are pups involved" she stated.

I looked away from and stared at the ground of my den.

"She's not pregnant is she?" she asked genuine concern on her face.

"Well...we don't know for sure yet, but I'm pretty sure she is" I replied.

"Then you need to go after her instead of sitting in here moping like a female! You have a dick right?" she yelled.

"Oh you know the answer to that question" I said in an assertive voice.

"Uh...but...I...fuck you!" she blushed.

"Yeah and you know what it was like, I surprised you didn't get pregnant" I said.

"Me too" she stated.

"So there's no way she isn't pregnant! When my little shadies are shooting out they ain't going half way, there going for the gold!" I explained.

"You want me to track her down?" she offered.

"Well, she did say she lived in the western pack. No, I gotta go get her on my own" I denied her offer.

"Wait, if her mom finds out there will be no more godzilla just a stub!" she screamed.

"Yeah I know, I heard about her mom" I said.

"Might be better if I go cuz if she tries to fight me I'll just rape her" she explained.

"Oh yeah you will" I said grinning.

"Damn straight" she laughed.

"Help me.." we heard a weak voice call.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I have no clue, but it sounded like it came from outside" she reasoned.

We walked outside to check it out. Jenna stayed behind me obviously scared. When we got to the corner of my den we noticed a full grey wolf with black paws laying on the ground.

"Is...Is...is it dead?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know" I replied as we got closer to it.

"You kids going to sit there or are you going to feed a starving wolf?" it asked us.

It startled us and we looked at each other realizing that we should probably get him something to eat. I looked around and saw a squirrel and hid for a second and then pounced it and caught. I then returned and dropped the squirrel in front of the wolf.

"Thanks kid, who are you by the way?" It asked us while it bit off the head the squirrel.

"My name is Shady and this is Jenna" I told him.

"My name is Lobo and where pray tell am I?" he asked still chewing on the squirrel.

"You're in Jasper park" I told him.

"Gosh, it's been a good ten years at least since I was here! I probably knew your parents if they were here" he chuckled.

"Uhh, there's no way you know my parents. I didn't even know them and how the hell could you have known them anyway and still be alive!" I asked in confusion.

"Kid I am at least 238 years old" he said finishing off the squirrel.

We both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sweetheart what were your parents names?" he asked looking at Jenna.

"My mom's name was Ashley and my dad was Chris" Jenna answered.

"What pack were they from?" he asked with a look on his face that said he was remembering something.

"They were from the west, why?" Jenna answered.

" Oh my you're the daughter of ash ash?" he asked, shock shooting across his face.

"How did you know that that was her nickname?" Jenna asked scared.

"Cuz I gave it to her and to little chrissy" he said laughing at the nickname "He was always a little feminine to me"

"Ok Shady this guy is a fucking creep!" Jenna said to Shady in a scared voice.

"Jen, I am not a freak, why would you think that?" he asked obviously hurt.

"BECAUSE YOU KNOW MY MOM AND DAD'S NICKNAMES, BUT I'VE NEVER MET YOU!" Jenna yelled

"Where are they anyway, I bet they sure would be surprised to see me again" he laughed

"Their dead, old age. That's why you can't know them and still be alive" Jenna explained.

"I am 238 years old so of course I know their nicknames as well as Winston sr." he stated

"How can you say that and expect someone to believe you?" Shady asked.

"Because I am telling the truth, I swear I knew ash ash and chrissy" he stated.

"How can you be still alive?" Shady asked.

"Human testing" he explained.

We raised our eyebrows at him as if we didn't believe him.

"Fine ask me any question about Winston sr and his mate Glacier" he dared us.

"I never knew his dad though" Shady said.

"I'm not even a member of the western pack" Shady claimed.

"Fine then ask me about ash ash, chrissy, winny or eavy" he said annoyed.

We just sat there looking at him. When I looked over towards Jenna her face had gone white.

"Are you ok Jenna?" I asked concerned.

"Wait a second...Jen Jen?" he asked using a nickname that her parents had given her, which she hated.

Jenna's face went from white to pure red. She growled at him, but stopped and realized something.

"Wait, what did you just call me?" She asked.

"Jen Jen, what your parents called you when you were just a pup" he explained.

"Shady, he's telling the truth" Jenna said to Shady now convinced.

"Yeah I know, you told me that your parents called you that as a pup. You also told me that you hated it when they called you that" I said grinning.

"Yes she does and it's so very funny! Do you wanna hear a funny puppy story about Jen Jen here?" he asked me.

"NO!" Jenna begged.

"Why yes, do tell" I asked curiously as he grinned.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I sat there with my beautiful pups as they lied down next to me suckling on my teats.

"Garth just shut up!" Humphrey growled obviously tired of Garth's blabbering.

"Move out of my way omega, I'm going to see my pups" Garth said moving Humphrey out of the way.

"They don't even look like you Garth!" Humphrey yelled.

"Humphrey shut up!" I said in a whisper voice to try to shut him up.

"Oops..."Humphrey apologized.

Garth then looked down at the pups and realized that they looked nothing like him what so ever. He looked up at Kate and growled.

"Who's pups are these?" He asked in an angry voice.

"Garth! Don't you fucking dare growl at my daughter!" Eve growled.

"I just want to know one thing: Whose...pups...are...these?" He asked in same angry voice.

I sighed, knowing that I was caught. I had to confess.

"You know the night we argued and I left and went into the woods?" I asked.

"You didn't?" Garth said in shock.

"Well you sure as hell weren't going to grow 6 inches in one night!" I yelled back.

"Kate who was it sweetie?" Eve asked.

"He's...well...He's …...kind...of...a..lone wolf?" I confessed.

It was all quiet until my mom passed out. They all looked at me with shocked expressions. I don't blame them, it was a new for me.

"Why would you cheat on Garth?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, we aren't exactly a happily married couple" I replied a little angry.

"That doesn't mean you should go and cheat on me!" Garth stated angrily.

"Well Garth, we do not get along we both know that! We are exact opposites, you never listen to me either, but _he _did, _he _cared!"I yelled.

"Then where is he then?" Garth asked trying to prove me wrong.

I lowered my head in sadness, knowing he was right. Garth then smiled in victory.

"Well well well, so you thought that some random wolf out there would actually care about _you_!" Garth insulted.

"Well Garth, _he _ is an _omega! _ And ten times the man you are!" I snarled.

My mother had finally gotten up in time to hear me say that and then she hit the ground again.

Garth's face instantly turned from happiness to anger. He snarled at me, but then realized that he had still won.

"Doesn't really matter now does it? He's not here so that proves that he doesn't care about you!" Garth said with victory in his voice.

"But he will be!" Humphrey yelled at Garth, obviously he had enough of Garth's ego.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Garth asked.

"Because I am sending Hutch and Can-do to retrieve him!" Humphrey snarled.

My face lit up for a second, knowing that he might be coming here so I can see him and prove Garth wrong. But yet, I still thought that he still meant what he said last time I saw him.

"Now Kate can you tell us where you last saw this lone wolf?" Hutch asked.

"Uhh, I think it was somewhere in the woods to the west of here. I don't really know, when I found him I was just walking around and found a den" I explained.

"Fine, Eve could you watch the pups while Kate replays that days events to us?" Humphrey asked.

"No I'm not leaving my pups!" I protested.

"Yes you are! Don't you want to find this wolf?" Humphrey asked.

I thought for a second and I hated that wolf. But deep in my mind I wanted to find him and see him again. Maybe I should go with them. I nodded my head yes.

"Then let's go" Humphrey said as we got up and left the den.

We walked out of the alpha den and made our way towards my den. I began to tell them all about what happened that night.

"Lets see if I remember correctly, we had an argument and then..."

* * *

**A/N Lobo- awesome! 8 pages worth of material!**

**Shady-Boner!**

**Lobo-Till next time!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf and ShadyWolf313 signing out~**


	13. Chapter 13

_Flashback in Kate's POV_

"Oh my god Kate!" Garth moaned as I just sat there.

"Are you in yet?" I asked.

"Yes! Why do you not feel my giant wolf hood?" Garth gloated.

When I turned around I saw it...

"Do you have a splinter or is that your 'giant wolf hood'?" I asked

Garth was angry at my comment and didn't take insults about his dick well.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to?" Garth asked angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I make you feel small?" I asked smiling.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Garth asked angrily.

"Maybe I wouldn't if you could actually get it up or is that the real size of your dick?" I asked making a mean smirk.

I began to walk out of the den and head for the woods.

"Where do you think your going?" Garth asked angrily.

I didn't reply, I just kept going. I kept walking to the woods to get away from all this. After a while of walking I finally made it deep into the woods, not knowing exactly where I was. I finally found a den to sit down and rest in. I didn't know who's den it was or if someone actually lived in it, but it didn't matter because I wanted to be anywhere else but back there. I shed a tear at the thought having to stay with Garth for the rest of my life. I hated him, we couldn't even have decent sex! I continued crying until I saw a black wolf with a red streak going down his back staring at me.

"Oh I'm sorry is this your den, I'll leave if you want me to" I apologized.

"No no no, it's fine you can stay. Why are you crying?" The wolf asked worried about me.

"Well, _*Sniff* _it's about my mate and I... we got into an argument and I ran off into the woods and ended up here in your den" I explained sadly.

He looked at me caringly and offered to let me cry in his fur. So I did and began to cry in his fur.

"I hate him! We can't even have sex without something going wrong!" I said crying angrily.

"Why can't you have sex?" He asked curiously.

"Because his dick is like the size of your tooth!" I said angrily.

He chuckled from that a little and continued to hold me in his arms.

"Well, you can stay in my den if you want?" He offered.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked.

"Shady" He replied.

"I'm Kate" I said smiling.

He smiled back and we both looked into each other's eyes. We were locked in a gaze and suddenly, we both shared a passionate kiss. I could hear myself moan from the kiss. Our tongues both slipped into each other's mouths as he began to caress my body with his paw.

I lay down on my back with him on top of me. We continued to make out while lying on top of each other. I could feel his long, hard wolf-hood pressing against my thigh, and the feelings that coursed through me were _so_ different. I'd never felt this way with Garth. Shady was more than I'd expected.

He dragged his tongue along my jaw, and I moaned at the feel of the moist warmth. Cool air drifted across, sending shivers over my spine. Shady's weight was pressing me into the bracken, and all I wanted was to feel him slip inside me, to feel that hot length dip into my well.

I wriggled beneath him, maneuvering us closer as we kissed. He hesitated, but I crushed him against me.

"Kate," he murmured around my lips. "You're married. To someone else."

"And?" I asked breathlessly.

"Is this what you want?" He drew back, open concern on his handsome face. I softened, and pressed my cheek against his.

"You are worth ten of him," I murmured.

"You mean that?" He asked.

"Yes I do and in more ways than one" I murmured sexily as I brushed my tail lightly against his wolf-hood.

He smiled at me and looked down in amazement at my "area". He smiled and looked back up me for a quick second and put his back down and slowly licked it.

I shuddered at the feeling of his long tongue sliding across my wet pussy. He smiled at me and went back to what he was doing.

"One problem Shady" I said stopping him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have never had sex with a guy before..." I admitted.

To my surprise, he wasn't angry or disappointed in the least. He just smiled at me.

"I don't care if your a virgin or not, I'll go easy on you" Shady said.

"But I have had sex with a girl before..." I confessed.

Shady just looked at me for a second and yelled out "BONER!"

"Really? You're not turned off by the fact that I have had sex with two girls at the same time?" I asked shocked that he seemed to not be disgusted.

"Why would I? I thought you were sexy before and you having a threesome with two other girls just makes you seems hotter!" Shady said.

"Enough with the small talk, ok?" I asked.

"Hallelujah! A girl that wants to get straight down to business!" Shady yelled out happily.

I rolled him over onto his back and that's when I saw it...

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE HUGE!" I gasped out looking at the monster penis in front of me.

"I've been told" He said gloating.

"How am I going to fit such a huge monster inside of me?" I asked grinning.

"I'm sure we'll find a way" He replied grinning as well.

"How about you put it in your mouth first to see if it fits" He said smiling.

"Yes sir" I jeered as I started licking his monster cock like it was my favorite bone. (Shady's A/N BONER!)

"Yeah, I have a dirty dick. Clean it up" He ordered.

I started licking it vigorously, wrapping my long, warm tongue around it and going up and down. (Lobo and Shady A/N Major Boner!)

I gave up licking and shoved his enormous cock so far down my throat I swore it would come out my ass. (Shady A/N Who else would love to see that?)

I moaned as I licked and sucked hard on his dick while he just sat back and let me do my erotic magic. After a while I could tell his climax was coming soon and I braced myself for the delicious warm liquid by shoving his whole dick in my mouth. It wasn't long before he blew his load into my mouth. I swallowed most of it, but the small amount that wasn't in my mouth I licked up.

"Yum salty" I said as I licked my lips.

"Your turn" He said pushing me on my back and began to lick my folds.

"What are you...OH MY GOD!" I moaned out as his long tongue ravaged my insides.

Shady smiled at me and continued what he was doing. He plunged his tongue deep inside me and I screamed from the intense pleasure.

"Shady, you are a god!" I screamed out.

He just kept licking me with his muzzle in my mouth. I could feel my climax building up and my body tensed up from the feeling.

"Shady...I feel it coming!" I warned him.

He just smiled and shoved his whole muzzle inside me and I braced myself for the intense pleasure that I was about to feel. I sprayed my love juices all over his muzzle and he just licked it all up.

"Is it time for the main course?" I asked, eagerly awaiting his sexy mouth to say the magic words.

He grinned and replied "Yeah, turn around and raise your tail"

I did as I was told and stood up and raised up my tail in the air, revealing my warm, wet love hole.

He walked up to me and I could see his penis about to enter me, but I stopped to ask him "WIll it hurt?"

"Just for a little bit, trust me it goes away" He said smiling at me. How could I not trust him.

I shuddered as he entered me, but also began to feel a small amount of pain. He slowed down after noticing the pain I felt.

After a while of his continuous humping, I felt something break inside me and my face tensed up from the intense pain.

"Are you ok Kate?" Shady asked to see if she was ok.

"It hurts" I whined.

"Well, it shouldn't hurt anymore now" Shady explained.

"Hurts just a little maybe it's because you're so big" I moaned.

He grinned and continued humping, but this time he increased in speed.

"Oh fuck yes! Faster! Harder!" I yelled out in increased.

"Oh god Kate your so tight!" He moaned as he humped me harder.

"Yes! Yes! Keep going!" I moaned from his hardcore humping "Harder!"

Shady picked up speed and went harder like she commanded.

I turned my head around and kissed him and we plunged our tongues in each other's mouths as he continued to hump me. I could feel my climax coming, but wanted to keep going.

"Shady it's coming!" I moaned out.

"Don't worry, I could ride you all night" He yelled out as he kept humping.

"Then lets do it!" I moaned out as I climaxed on him.

"My pleasure" He said smiling as he kept going.

"But, let's try something different" He said stopping as he held onto my ass.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering what he meant.

He pulled out of me and slowly pushed me on my back. Once I was on the ground and he was on top of me, I gave him a wondering look.

"Now wrap your paws around my neck" Shady asked me.

I did as I was told and wrapped my paws around his neck and he had his dick lined up with my vagina.

"What is this called?" I asked.

"The Piledriver and I'm going to pile drive you so hard" He threatened sexually.

"Give it to me big boy!" I said making a sexy smile.

He smiled back at me and entered me and started to hump me. I felt the intense pleasure of his dick go in and out of me as he humped me vigorously.

"I have been a bad girl! Punish me Shady!" I moaned out.

"Oh yes you have Kate, don't worry I'll set you straight" He said looking at me grinning.

"I have an idea for something, we can try" I moaned.

"What is it?" He said as he stopped humping me for a second.

"Just play along" I winked "I am so sorry I forgot to turn in my homework Mr Shady. Is there anything I can do for some extra credit?" I asked in the sexiest voice I could muster.

Shady smiled and played along. "I don't know, you could stay after and we could get you 'caught up' on your work" putting emphasis on "caught up"

"How about we do it now?" I begged wanting nothing more than for him to pound my pussy so hard I wouldn't be able to walk.

"I think you're right" He said as he walked towards me.

"Take me teacher!" I moaned in anticipation, my pussy already dripping wet.

He turned me around and I raised my tail in the air to reveal my wet pussy.

He entered me and began to dry hump me as hard as he could.

"This is for not doing your homework!" He said pounding my ass.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. I'll try to do better next time" I moaned.

"You need to study more often, finals are coming soon" He warned me as he kept going.

"Oh don't worry I will. Just show me how" I commanded as he kept going.

Shady continued to pound my ass hard until my legs began to feel pain in them. I was slowly falling down and he noticed this and stopped for a second and picked me up and made me lean against the wall of his den.

He kept going, I couldn't explain the amount of pleasure I felt from this experience. He was pushing me against the wall of the den and my legs were sore and I could feel my climax coming. He had to be feeling his soon.

"Shady...I'm..." I moaned as my face tensed up.

I then released my climax and coated his dick with my cum. I then felt his climax happen inside of me and we both fell down with him on top of me.

"Are you sore at all?" I asked out of breath, curious if he was as spent as I am.

"Hell yeah! This is probably the most intense sex I've ever had with anyone" Shady replied breathlessly.

"Was I the best?" I asked curiously.

"Definitely" He replied with a smile.

"My mom is going to murder me and you" I realized, fear making its way up my spine.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Who's your mom?" He asked fear obvious in his voice, but not as much as mine.

"I am the pack leader's daughter" I stated.

"What pack?" He asked hoping it wasn't the west.

"The west" I said, images of my mom ripping his dick off vivid in my mind.

"Shit" He said worried.

"I am guessing you have heard of my mother?" I asked.

"I've met your mother and some other wolves when they were out searching for someone and the way she acted scared the shit out of me!" Shady explained.

"She will murder us if she ever finds out I cheated, although I rather enjoyed it" I smiled.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime, but just don't tell your mom" He said worried that he might lose his prized possession.

"What if I end up pregnant?" I asked thinking of what my mom would do to him.

"Shit, I didn't think of that. Well, hopefully you won't or they won't notice" He said.

"You wouldn't want to step up and be a dad?" I asked afraid of if Barf left me and me having to raise pups alone.

I could tell he didn't like me asking him that question.

"I uhhh, well...it's not that I don't like you...it's just that..." He couldn't finish because of my interruption.

"So what? I was just a piece of tail for you to fuck! Was I just a stand among all the other whores you fucked!" I screamed. My voice rising with every word.

"No no! It's not that, I just don't really want to be a dad is all. And really come on? What did you think this was?" He asked chuckling.

"I thought this was a connection! Something my mate doesn't understand! You fucking little manwhore!" I screamed as I slapped him and walked out of the den.

"Kate wait!" Shady called for me.

I just walked away and began to head back to my pack. I can't believe I fell for that, I'm so fucking stupid! But, at least I had some good sex for once.

* * *

**A/N Lobo- Holy shit Shady! We just wrote an 8 page lemon! What is wrong with us?**

**Shady- I don't know but I'm proud of myself. BONER! **

**Lobo- Hope Y'all enjoyed a break from barf and his tiny little splinter penis and a look at Shady and god fucking zilla!**

**Shady-Lobo, I don't think they care about my amazing penis. I mean if your a girl and you want to see it then message me your number. But if you're some old ass faggot then forget about it because this shit ain't for everybody. Some people can't handle it! BONER!**

**Lobo- In a comment to how long and awesome this lemon is...Woo Woo Woo You Know It! Phrase trademarked by zack ryder**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf and ShadyWolf313 signing out~**

**BONER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shady's POV**

"And that was when little Jen Jen finally realized that she wasn't drowning" Lobo laughed.

I looked over at Jenna and smiled while she blushed and hid her face in embarrassment.

"And then there was that time with that boy...Cloud that his name! He and little Jen Jen were playing and..." Lobo started another story but was cut off by Jenna.

"Ok! I think that's enough stories!" She said before he embarrassed her further.

"But we haven't even gotten to when you first fell in love!" Lobo complained.

"Oh I think I can guess" I said smiling at Jenna.

"She always talked about mating with him" Lobo laughed.

"Shut it before I neuter you!" Jenna threatened.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled out.

"Shady, do not defend him!" Jenna snapped at me.

"I wasn't" I replied.

"So you only said that because you got a hard on?" Jenna asked.

"What doesn't give him a hard on?" Lobo asked.

We sat and thought for a second, but we couldn't think of anything. Also, I noticed how thinking of what gave me a boner gave me a boner. But then I got it!

"When british people say the word 'rubbish' instead of trash" I said with a straight face.

"So does that mean you get a hard on from dead puppies?" Lobo asked.

"I'm...not going to answer that question" I said as I got a hard on.

"Oh my god Shady!" Jenna yelled.

"You would be the one to notice first Jenna" I said smiling at her.

"Kids" Lobo laughed "I remember when I was that young and when I used to get a hard on, but that hasn't happened for several years" He grumbled.

"Have you tried?" Jenna asked.

"Yes I have tried every damn thing I can but still nothing, try all you want but I don't think anything you kids do will help me...might as well just be neutered if my little wolf won't even budge" He whimpered.

"Poor guy. Shady help him" Jenna whispered to me.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? Give him a handjob?" I protested.

"Well..." Jenna smiled.

"I can hear you, you know" Lobo stated "And that is not happening sweetheart, no male is coming close to my wolf"

"How about me?" Jenna asked sexily.

"Even you sweetheart couldn't give me a hard on" He explained.

"Well if you won't do it for him, how you do it to me?" I asked smiling.

"Shady! You're in love grow up!" Jenna said to me.

"Oh yeah I forgot" I said remembering Kate.

"I have even been looking at you this whole time Jenna and still no movement" He complained.

We both had looks of shock on our faces.

"What! Are you kidding me!" I yelled in surprise as Jenna was still in shock.

"Nope, even looking at her ass doesn't do it for me" He whined.

"Wait! You knew her as a child and we're talking about you two having sex! What the fuck is wrong with the authors writing this?" I yelled out.

"What?" They asked confused.

"Nevermind, it's just weird is all" I said.

"Shady, if she got me hard I would bone her in a second even if I knew her as a child" He explained.

"Now you sound like me" I said in surprise.

"Well, my original mate did leave when she was pregnant. Maybe you are my son" He commented.

"You look nothing like me, how could be my dad?" I asked in confusion.

"Maybe you got something from your mother's side of the family, I don't know" He shrugged.

"What did my mom look like?" I asked.

"Grey fur with a white underbelly and blue eyes" He described "Seriously still nothing!"

"Do I look anything like her what so ever?" I asked trying to prove him wrong.

"Nope, but I never met her parents so you could have taken after them a bit" He explained.

"This doesn't matter right now!" Jenna interrupted.

"What were we talking about again?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't care about your dick problems right now! I'm sorry, but I have bigger issues to deal with! I have this girl that I have fallen in love with and I might be a dad" I interrupted.

"Excuse me is one of you.." a voice said from the entrance.

"Fuck it attack!" yelled another voice.

I turned around to see a fat wolf charge in the den to attack me. I saw that he was coming at me sloppy so I simply moved to the side. He didn't react fast enough and crashed into the wall, he was knocked out cold.

"What the hell was that?" I asked confused.

"Sorry about my friend..My name is Hutch and that is Can-Do. We are looking for a Shady?" He asked

"You have the pleasure of looking at him" I replied smiling.

"Good, because we have news for you" He replied sitting down.

"Oh great, what is it?" I asked a little annoyed.

"You are a father" He stated calmly.

My eyes widened and I then looked back at Jenna with a shocked, but kind of expected expression.

"I guess that confirms our assumptions" I said right before I passed out.

"Hi Crotch I'm Lobo" Lobo introduced himself.

"Is he okay?" Hutch asked Jenna.

"I've never really knew" Jenna replied.

"Well, would it be okay to move him?" He asked still ignoring Lobo.

"Yeah, he'll be fine" Jenna assured.

"Who is this fine piece of ass?" Can-Do asked waking up.

Jenna simply turned around and punched him in the face and he was out again.

"Ok, let's get going" Jenna said as they got Shady.

"I guess I'll carry fat ass" Lobo sighed as he picked up Can-Do on his back.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

"Sir" A wolf said from the entrance.

"Yeah what is it?" Humphrey asked.

"Hutch and Can-Do have returned with the lone wolf and two more wolves in tow" He reported.

"Good job, bring them here then" Humphrey ordered.

"Yes sir" The wolf said as he left and returned a few minutes later with Shady, Hutch, Can-Do, Jenna and Lobo.

They then dropped him on the ground in front of us.

"Are you sure this is him Kate?" Humphrey asked.

Shady then jumped awake from some kind of dream and screamed out "BONER!"

"Yeah, this is him" I said rolling my eyes.

"Seriously? This kid gets a boner from a dream, but I can't even get my little wolf to move at a real girl! This is so not fucking fair" Lobo grumbled.

Shady, then realizing what was going on, noticed that Kate was there for one thing and that Lobo had cussed in front of the pups.

"Lobo! Calm down on the language in front of the pups" Shady told Lobo.

"No way! This is unfair and I reserve the right to cuss!" He yelled.

"Don't cuss in front of my..." Shady stopped, realizing what he was about to say.

"What is going on here?" Eve asked.

When Lobo turned around and saw her something magical happened...

"Holy shit! I have a boner! finally!" Lobo cheered.

"Oh yay! We all care!" Shady said annoyed.

"This is the first time this has happened in a while so fuck you Shady!" Lobo growled angrily at him.

"Cuss one more time and I'll make it so your thing never gets up again" Shady growled back.

"Give me a break!" Eve said annoyed as she walked in the den.

Lobo just sat there staring at her, his jaw dropped and tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"And this stranger is right, don't cuss in front of my grandchildren" Eve growled.

I then saw Shady's face then turn to fear as he realized that she was my mother.

"Wait, are you her mother?" Shady asked pointing at me.

"Yes, why?" Eve answered.

His face was complete and total fear now and my mother was still confused.

"Kate, who is this?" Eve asked confused.

"He is...well...he is... He's the...father?" I admitted.

"You're the wolf who got my daughter pregnant and then left her!" Eve asked in anger.

"Well...you see...the reason I came here was to" He tried to say, but was attacked by Eve.

Jenna tackled Eve off of him and just held her on the ground.

"Shady, I'll hold her, you do what you came here for!" Jenna said as she held Eve.

He then walked over to me and made a weak smile. I just scoffed and turned back to _my _pups.

"Kate, I came here to..." He tried to say.

"Save it! I've already heard enough!" I scoffed him.

He sighed and tried to walk over to me to see the pups. I stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily.

"Trying to see what our pups look like" Shady said defensively.

"They aren't _our _pups and haven't been since you said you didn't want them, they are _my _pups!" I snarled.

He looked at me like he was hurt, that kind of surprised me because I didn't expect that from him.

"But Kate I just..." He didn't finish.

"I said save it!" I snarled.

"Is there anyway I can fix this?" He asked caringly.

"Doubt it, from the looks you're screwed" Lobo laughed.

We both looked at him and ignored him and went back to our conversation.

"There's nothing to fix! There was never anything between us, I know that now! You were right" I replied to him.

"But there is! I can feel it and I know you can too" He said to me.

"Oh, so now you want to have some sort of relationship? You never wanted too before, so why now" I asked annoyed.

"It just took me awhile to realize it is all. I know you probably don't forgive me right now, but can we at least try!" He asked.

"No! I don't want to be with you! I only brought you here because they wanted too know who the father was" I explained.

"Ok, I can't hold her anymore!" Jenna said as she released Eve.

"Thank you, now I can deal with this asshole!" Eve said as she was about to charge.

"Not a chance" Lobo said as he tackled my mom and just sat on her.

"Oh so who's this? Another one of your little bitches?" I asked angrily.

"Hey!" Jenna said offended.

"Nope, My name is Lobo and I am older then you sweetheart so mind your manners" He chastised me.

"SHUT UP LOBO!" They all yelled out to him.

"Since we skipped the formalities what is your name?" He asked to my mom.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Eve asked confused.

" I am 238 years old so I don't take orders from anyone" He replied.

"Well, just shut up for a second! I need to talk to Kate!" Shady yelled.

"Sure soon as I hear this beautiful girl's name" Lobo stated looking at my mom.

"So you're the little bitch that fucked my mate" Garth said from the entrance of the den "I don't see what Kate saw in you, I guarantee my dick is bigger then that little half assed spec you have!"

We then saw Shady turn around without moving his legs. He made a small growl at him and began to speak.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Shady asked in anger.

"Oh no" Jenna said in fear.

"I did and look at the little runt thinking he can get cunt. I can't even imagine what you did to her with her licking that black shit you call fur. Eat my dick bitch, turn off the love switch, because she doesn't even matter now she's your witch!" Garth rapped.

"Here we go again prepare to meet your end! Just talked to some wolves you have zero friends man this pups a loser yo he has a small ass dick, man you walk around thinking you all slick. You think you're sick, you ass licking piece of shit! Go fuck your mom's pussy, and she would like it wouldn't she! I ain't yo bitch, I got other girls for that. Go bend over, while a caribou fucks you up the ass!" Shady rapped.

"Why do I need too? I got Kate, unlike you! Your just a fucking manhore, even Kate said it. I bet you wouldn't even be here if Kate wasn't such a snitchy bitch!" Garth tried to say, but was interrupted by Shady.

"You know I'm tired of you making fun of Kate, besides all you ever do when she sleeps is masterbate! That's the best you can do, because once you actually do it it won't even fit it should be called little sue! I bet you're as innocent as the sunrise, so tell me if she really believed all your goddamn lies. Did she? Or is just me, because honestly, I'm tired of her crying you see. I actually care for her, unlike you sir. You small, fake, dumbass, shit case. Leave Kate alone, or you'll have me to face!" Shady finished off as he began to walk out.

I was shocked by him defending me, but I still wasn't totally convinced yet. But he said one last thing that I always remembered.

He turned around for a second and looked at Garth in the eye.

"I may not be the one she deserves, but you just got served" Shady said as he walked out of the den and left.

* * *

**A/N Hey everybody! Who here thinks Garth has had this coming? I definitely do!**

**Shady-Who else loved the awesome rap battle written by yours truly, me! We all know who won this. Kate did.**

**Lobo- Exactly! Whelp read and review!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf and ShadyWolf313 signing out~**

**One more thing? Enormous fucking boner!**


	15. Ignore

Dear readers of Alpha and Omega: What Should Have Happened

This story is taking turns that I never thought it would. I never said I didn't like the turns its taking, but since several of you think its terrible. I am glad I got to write what I did and am very grateful to ShadyWolf313 for the help he has given me and allowing me to use his a a heavy heart I must say that I will be discontinuing this story until further notice. If you have comments or concerns leave a review or pm me about it.

Goodbye for now,

LoboTheZetaWolf

Part 2

Hey everybody I have my former motivation and mood back! *howls with excitement* I will be finishing this story at some point but for now ti is being moved to another story and given a new name no more crazy ass sex and random boners! so thank you to porcupain, ctouhy, and shadowy for reminding me what this story was about in the first place. even though hardcore crazy sex is awesome! good bye for now!

Yours truly,

LoboTheZetaWolf


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N IM ALIVE! yep and now to try and finish this up in a few more chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Again, what's your name beautiful?" Lobo asked my mom...again.

"Is he slow?" My mom asked Jenna.

"We don't really know" Jenna replied wondering as well.

"Hey! It's not my fault I am 238 years old!" Lobo defended himself.

"But do you not see what is going on here?!" Jenna asked frustrated.

"I do, but I am more interested in the sexy female who finally helped me get my little wolf moving" he stated winking at my mom making me gag.

"Wait, you're getting a boner from Eve?" Humphrey asked.

"So that's your name, sexy name for a sexy female" He said trying to give my mom a lick on the cheek, which got him slapped.

"This doesn't really matter right now, there is a bigger situation to deal with right now" Humphrey reminded us.

"Son when your little wolf doesn't move for several years no matter what you do you will find it pretty damn important as well" He growled.

"Well I'll deal with that when I'm 238, but for now let's get back to what we were talking about before" Humphrey suggested.

"Can someone get this _pup _off me?" My mom asked.

Lobo then climbed off of my mom and sat down next to her.

"So Kate...how are you taking all of this?" Lilly asked me as everybody looked at me.

"What do you want me to do? Go after him and just confess my love for him?" I asked them.

"Well do you love him?" Lilly asked me.

That simple question made me think, I didn't know anymore. I'm not sure I knew back at his den, maybe it was just me losing my virginity to him that made me think I loved him.

He obviously has some kind of feelings for me or else he wouldn't have done this. But why didn't he just say so back at the den two months ago?!

"Well...?" My sister asked me.

"I don't know ok!" I screamed at them.

This caught them off guard and they all moved back from the sudden outburst from me.

"Cookie!" Lobo yelled out of nowhere.

We all looked at him with confused faces.

"What?" He asked.

We shook our heads in disbelief that a wolf could be that fucking retarded.

"So... you have a mate sweet thing?" He asked flirting with my mom.

"He died...recently in fact" Eve responded with sadness heavy in her voice.

"I am so sorry... what was his name?" He asked caringly.

"Winston... his name was Winston" She replied in almost a whisper.

"Wait! Winston?! What happened to Glacier?" He asked shocked.

"Glacier was his mother" She replied.

"Oh so you're talking about little winny...which makes you...Eavlyn?!" He gasped looking my mother over.

My mother looked up at him in shock that he called her by her whole name.

"How do you know that name?!" She asked almost demanding.

"I used to babysit winny and you came over quite a bit" He laughed.

My mom blushed from his comment, but I decided to butt in and end it.

"Ok we were talking about something totally different from this, but your dumbass decided to go like "Oh cookie!" and changed the conversation so can we please go back to what we were talking about?!" I said to him in anger.

He looked at me with a sort of saddened expression.

"I'm not a dumbass" He said with his ears down.

"Yes you are now go and sit in the corner!" I ordered him as he obediently skulked towards the corner of the den to sit facing the wall.

"She gets it from me" My mom gloated.

"I thought I did?" Lilly asked.

"You both do" She smiled happily "You get your sweetness from me and Kate gets her anger from me"

"Wait...your nice?!" Jenna asked shocked.

"Yeah it's hard to believe isn't it?" Humphrey said to Jenna.

"Why is this guy still here?" Lobo butted in pointing at Garth.

We all looked over at Garth and we all thought the same thing.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Garth asked us.

"Well he is right, no one wants you here because of how you treated Kate. That other wolf may have left her but he didn't treat her like shit at least!" Eve growled.

"Is it wrong if her being mean gives me a boner?" Lobo asked.

"Alright fine then, fuck all yall! I'm outta here!" Garth said walking out.

Garth began to walk out of the den, but he turned back and looked at me.

"Enjoy your manhore pups...bitch" Garth insultingly as he ran out the den.

"That's it!" My mom screamed as she was about to run out of the den after the fleeing Garth.

"Mom no...just let him go" I stopped her.

"He just insulted my grand pups!" My mom persisted.

"He isn't worth it" I replied.

"Exactly why he should die" She insisted.

"Eve honey..."Lobo said.

"I am sooo not your _honey_" My mom growled.

"Mom calm down..." Lilly told her.

"Listen, they're right, that asshole isn't worth killing. Just let him rot in the wilderness alone" Lobo suggested.

"Wow that's your first good idea all day" Jenna said shocked.

"Thank you very much" Lobo said, feeling like he was somebody.

"Told you I am not a dumbass" He said looking at me.

I just rolled my eyes.

"So Kate, are you sure you don't want too talk about this?" Lilly asked changing the topic.

"Yeah I'm fine, just...leave me with my pups" I said as they began to walk out of the den.

They all began to leave the den, leaving my pups and I alone.

"I am sorry that you had to be exposed to that" I apologized to my pups even though I know they can't understand me.

They just kept suckling and staying close to my teets. Didn't take long for Humphrey and Lilly to return seeing as this is technically their den.

"Forgot for a sec that I lived here" Humphrey laughed.

Lilly sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"You got a _real _brainiac there sis" I joked.

"I know trust me, but he makes up for it with his charm" She swooned.

"Yep that's me, Humphrey the charming Omega" He gloated.

"Don't you mean Humphrey the charming Alpha?" I stated.

"Oh yeah right, still getting used to the idea" He said, remembering he was an alpha now.

"If you have been an Alpha this whole time, why didn't you come forward before now?" I asked curious as to his motives.

"Well...you see...I kind of...fell in love with Lilly before I was accepted into the pack" He explained "I hid my true rank so I could be with her"

"Awww that's so sweet Humphrey" Lilly blushed.

"Can I move now?" Lobo asked from the corner.

"GET OUT!" They all screamed at him.

"Ok" He said prancing out of the den.

"Are we sure he is all there?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, we just met him so we should probably ask Jenna" I replied.

"Fetch Humphrey" Lilly said as she pointed towards the opening of the den.

Just as Humphrey was about to run with joy, I stopped him.

"Not right now, later" I said stopping him.

Just as he sat back down next to Lilly, paw steps could be heard coming towards the den.

"Hey Humphrey you wanna go log sledding?" Humphrey's friends asked as they walked inside.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as they pissed themselves before running over each other trying to get as far away from me as possible.

"Hmm" Humphrey said amused.

"Wow sis you sounded just like mom" Lilly mused.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult" I grumbled.

"Totally a compliment, since it means that if anyone tries to flirt with my niece you will scare the shit out of them" She smiled.

"Anyways... I am tired so Goodnight all" I said as I laid my head down and drifted off.

"Goodnight" They replied as they laid down as well.

* * *

**A/N Poor me getting disrespected :( Kate needs to learn respect for her elders.**

**Shady- GO KATE!**

**Lobo-Bad Kate! Respect those older than you. You deserve to be punished!**

**Shady- I can do that :)**

**Lobo- Of course you would Shady...*Sighs*...Whelp maybe next chapter Lobo will get some action who knows =P Peace on the streets SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf and ShadyWolf313~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I am still here surprisingly...I am writing this chapter solo with my inspiration and my motive behind me and nothing else :P Beta'd by none other than ShadyWolf313**

* * *

Humphrey POV

I had a wonderful dream of me and Lilly, until I was awoken by the most retarded wolf in the history of Jasper.

"Morning everybody! Lets get up and enjoy life!" Lobo yipped happily.

"Can someone shut him up?! Please?" Eve whined, obviously annoyed.

"Can you all shut up? Please? The pups are still asleep" Kate asked, nuzzling her puppies.

"Humphrey don't you and my daughter have a wedding today?" Eve smiled, looking at Lilly's excited face.

"Yes we do, but who here know's the ceremony?" I asked, knowing that only pack leaders were allowed to know it.

"I do" Lobo said sitting closer to Eve then she would have liked.

We all looked at him, shocked he knew anything.

"How do you know anything?" Kate asked confused.

"I spent some time around Winston senior, he instructed me on how to do the ceremony in case he died before Winny was old enough" He said solemnly.

"Wow, so Winston sr knew he would die before winston was old enough?" I asked, amazed by what he had said.

"No, Winston sr did the ceremony for Winston and I, but I don't know the full ceremony, looks like the most retarded wolf in jasper is marrying my child," Eve gulped at the thought.

"Hey! I was there when you were born Eve so I know a lot about you too," He grinned, making Eve gag.

"I'm going to get ready, Lobo please try and be as normal as possible," I pleaded.

"Don't worry about it, I can be normal, if I want to be," He grinned.

"I highly doubt that," Eve mumbled to herself.

I shook my head and walked off to get ready for the ceremony of my life. I finally arrived at the lake and looked at my reflection, only to find my mothers reflection instead of my own. She just stared at me smiling...It was kind of creepy.

"Mom?" I asked, hoping she could answer me.

She just smiled and shimmered away leaving my reflection in her stead. I sighed and jumped in and tried to get as clean as I could for my wedding.

* * *

**Lobo's POV**

I gulped nervously as my brain rewinded to how to do the ceremony. Which was about...six or seven years ago...fuck...I have been alive for awhile, maybe I should find a permanent place in the pack? Nah, I'm good. I stood at the rock of ceremonial ceremonies...yes I just said that... got a problem? Deal with it...

"Do you even know what you're doing?" a very sexy voice asked.

"Why yes I do, thanks to Winston Sr. I know how to marry , that was six or seven years ago... I can do it," I grinned.

"You sure? Cause if you fuck this up, your long life comes to a quick end." She threatened.

"Yes Eve, I believe I can marry two wolves very easily...maybe we should get married?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"In your dreams big boy" She growled, rolling her eyes.

"Its a date!" I laughed, earning me a slap across the maw "It was worth a shot"

It took a good seven hours for Humphrey to get ready. He took his ceremonial spot to my left._more detail_

"Looking good Humphrey," I smiled at the sight of him " you look familiar"

"My mother's name was Sarah, everybody says I look just like her" He said solemnly.

"Holy hairy balls of a tiger! You're my son!" I exclaimed.

"So you are my dad!" He smiled, glad to finally meet me.

Eve swayed at this sudden realization.

"Eve I have been wondering, how the hell do you get a pure white wolf with lavender eyes from you and Winston?" I asked.

"We saved her from a destroyed pack, she knows and understands that we love her like she's our own," Eve explained.

"So you and me can still get married Eve!" I yipped, happily

"Again...In your dreams," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Again...Its a date," I jeered getting slapped again.

The pack erupted in laughter but quickly quieted as a pure white female wolf with a purple flower in her fur, walked towards us.

"Good job son,.shes cute," I smiled at my sons new mate.

"Thanks dad," He smiled back.

"We are gathered here today to join Lilly and Humphrey as Mates,if there is anyone who objects, may the speak now or forever hold their peace," I said, looking amongst the wolves.

"I object," A voice called from the back of the crowd.

"Who might you be?" I asked trying to find him.

"Names Jack, and I challenge Humphrey for the right to marry Lilly and be Head Alpha!" Jack challenged.

"Humphrey, name me as your champion." Eve said stepping forward.

"Umm...umm...I nominate...Lobo! " Humphrey decided.

I just looked around for a few seconds, realizing my name had just been called.

"Who, me?" I asked looking around still.

"Humphrey! You can't be serious! This guy is a retard!" Eve shouted.

"I got this, Jakey boy is all mine" I grinned as I stalked forward into the ceremonial fight circle "bring it pup!"

"You expect me to fight a geezer?" He asked, laughing at the ridiculous aspect.

"I am stronger then I look so don't hold back," I chuckled, eager to get the fight underway.

Jack and I circled each other for a few moments. Memories of the practice fights I had with Winston SR flooding into my brain. You see I was an Alpha and an Omega, I am a Zeta,.as I liked to call myself. Jack seemed to be afraid of making a move and keeping me on his left side, the side with an eye.

"Are we going to fight or dance?" I laughed, my Omega side showing.

"We let an Omega fight for our pack leader!?" Eve gasped, not believing what was happening.

Jack lunged for me, I quickly sidestepped and slammed him into the dirt.

"That the best you got?" I teased, chuckling at his failure of an attempt to attack me.

He lunged once again, this time I swiped and opened up his side. He stood there bleeding badly.

"Do you yield?" I asked, licking the blood from my claws.

"Never!" He yelled, as he bull rushed me again.

This time I took his left eye causing him to scream out in pain. he ran off running into trees and such as he bolted towards safety.

"Well that was fun" I chuckled " Anyways, now the ritual! Take in each other's scents, nibble the ear and rub noses," I finished smiling as my only son nibbled his mates ear. I swear I heard a soft moan escape her maw, and finally they rubbed noses signifying they were mates.

* * *

**THE END!...or is it?**

**A/N Thank you to all those who followed me in this long journey of pain...tears...laughs...weird gangsta rap battles...8 page lemons between non main chars...and a funny fight...Much love to all those who reviewed and favorited and followed and shit yall rock...I will be starting a new story to take the place of this one...and may do a sequel if one is requested by enough readers...anyways time for my final goodbye for AAO WSHH. PEACE ON THE STREETS SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf signing out~**


End file.
